More Than Useless
by SasukeKiba4
Summary: this is about a girl who everyone thinks is useless and cant do anything right. what happens when she falls for Konoha's number 1 rookie? SasukexOC. there will be swearing
1. Meet The lucky Girl

**A/N ok so i decided to post this from my quizilla account. because i gotten good feedback on this story from that site. so i hope people will send me reviews. i would apperiate it!**

**disclaimer: i told K.Masashi that i was writing a story about sasuke. and that i needed him with me to write it. :sweatdrop: but he didnt believe so he took sasuke away. then i asked if i coul dhave kiba. he took him away too. "**

* * *

Name: Maiya Umino

Age: 13

Gender: female

Appearance: Maiya has long dark bluish hair that comes to about her breasts. She has sapphire eyes that are gorgeous. She is as tall as Sakura. However tall she is, Maiya is that tall. Her skin has a natural tan. Maiya doesn't like the way she looks. She hates everything about herself. Maiya really hates her thighs. She thinks they're big, so she hides them. Maiya wears dark brown capris like Tenten does. And a warm yellow shirt like Tenten does. Maiya wears her hair down or in a pony. It's fast and simple.

Personality: Maiya is entering the teenager stage. So she has an attuide. But also very determined, almost like Naruto is. She is also very stubborn, independent. but then she has her moments where she can be really sweet, kind, caring. Maiya also likes attention, only because she never got any when she was younger. Maiya grew out of wanting attention. But still has moments where she likes it. Maiya can act like a kid when she doesn't get what she wants or no one takes her seriously. Maiya can be very mature during serious times. It's kind of scary how she can act not her age.

Weapons: Your basic ninja tools. That's what Maiya uses. Jutsus, though she is really bad at genjutsu. She couldn't do genjutsu if your life depended on it. Maiya is ok on ninjutsu, not her best though. She's better at tai jutsu. Hand to hand combat.

Family: Iruka

Bio: Maiya never met her parents. She was born and then her parents went to fight the Kyuubi and they also died. So she doesn't know much about her parents. Maiya knows that Iruka misses them. he always ignores her, he seems to like Naruto more that her. He buys Naruto ramen all the time. All Maiya wants is for her brother to love her. And care about her like he does for Naruto. So she tries her hardest to be good at everything. But she's not, she keeps messing up. So Iruka doesn't even look at her. but Maiya wont give up, she's strong willed.


	2. Feeling Useless

**A/N i got the first chapter out. YAY! yeah so please review and what not, please. im begging you! -gets on knees and begs- i like this story. i have it started on quizilla. but im stuck some. i have like 16 chapters doneeish...yeah. so enjoy!**

**disclaimer: kiba tired digging a hole all the way to me. but when he got out to breath and get something to drink. K. Masashi was standing there. so i didnt get my kiba. -hits head on desk top-**

* * *

'_What are you doing, you're not doing it right.'_

_'Ha ha, Maiya messed up again. Imagine that.'_

_'Maiya, why are you not listening to what I am telling you? You won't get better unless you listen to what I am telling you.'_

_'Maiya just stop, your useless. Don't even try to do that.'_

_'Everyone is right about you, you are useless. You'll never be more than just a pretty face.'_

_'You should just give up on being a ninja. You'll never make it.'_

_'God Maiya, stop being useless.'_

_'Move it, get out of my way. Your always in the way, you never do anything. I wouldn't even bother showing up tomorrow.'_

My eyes opened, I blinked then sighed. Those thoughts kept running through my head. Maybe I am really useless. I mean, when ever I try to do anything I'm always getting yelled at for doing something. I have never been any help to anyone in my life. My whole life so far, I had those things said to me. I never have been any need to anyone, not even my own brother.

I could hear the rain hitting the roof, the moon shining through my window. I could see the rain running down the glass. Looking like a river, I stared at it for a bit. Then my eyes shifted to my clock. The red numbers read two thirty in the morning. I sighed then sat up, rubbing my eyes while I was at it.

I looked around my empty room, nothing special really. A bed, closet dresser, bathroom, window, door, light and light switch, hardwood floors, just a normal room. Queit boring if you ask me, I asked my brother if I could do something to it. But all he said was no. He never let me do anything anymore. I bet cause I'm not such a hot shot ninja or whatever, I can't do anything. this is bull shit.

I could hear my brother snoring a little. I just glanced at my door, then through my covers back and got out. The cold air rushing over my warm body, making me shiver a little. Ignoring that I made my way to my window, propped that open. Listening to the rain, the smell of it flowing into my room. There was a breeze too. It sent a shiver down my back, again. I grabbed a chair that was near my window, pulled that over and sat down.

Laying my head down on my window sill, looking out the window. There was nothing to look at two thirty in the morning. Everyone was asleep, I should be but I just can't. The steady rain leaving puddles everywhere. Soaking the ground.

_'This should be oh so much fun training in today. Great, sensei will be reading his prevy book while me and my team train. Saying, oh good job guys, I'll buy you all some ramen when your done. Tsh, I think he's useless at times. But he is the copy cat ninja, so I got nothing on him. I should just keep my mouth shut. That would be safe.' _I thought.

I stuck my hand out my window, letting the rain hit my arm and hand. The cold water made me jump a little. But then I got use to it. No biggy, as I would always say. When it was some times a big problem, but me being as stubborn as a mule I don't ask for help. When I should, I don't. And that's not very good if you ask me.

_'For once, just once in my life. I want to feel as though that I am needed. That someone out there needs me, and that I will not be useless for just one moment. That's all I ask for. My own brother thinks I'm useless. I want to prove him and everyone that I'm not. That's all I want, is that so much to ask for.' _I thought.

Some tears were starting to form, but I pushed those to the back of my head. All I did my whole life was cry, I can't do that anymore. I am stronger than that, or at least I would tell myself that all the time. I was dumb enough to believe that, well some times I still do.

"Maiya, close the window and get to bed." I heard my brother say from his room.

"Fine." I said back. Closing the window and pushing the chair away.

I walked back to my bed and crawled in, pulling my covers back over me. I snuggled in and closed my eyes. This is my life, this is the shit I put up with. Not bad now, just wait till i'm trying with my team. Oh god...


	3. This Is Not My Day

**A/N ok sorry for the delay. i sorta got side tracked by another wedsite called . you should its really fun. if you do tell one of the kages or the mizukage that Aki sent ya. ok so when i wrote this chapter i was listening to Pieces by Sum 41. and it works for this chapter. just have the song on repeat. i hope you like this story so far.**

**disclaimer: im not in the mood to come up with something. they're not mine they are K. Masashi's.**

* * *

I hated the rain, during training that is, it always makes me slow down. And I never do my best, surprising enough, Kakashi sensei likes to have us train in the rain. So he thinks I'm some weak want to be ninja, but I'm not. I am strong and I am going to be a great ninja. Or that's what I like to tell myself everyday.

After I fallen asleep it seemed, I just had to get right back up cause today Kakashi sensei wanted us to get some training in with our "team mates". I never really like training with my team because they piss me off, like a lot.

**Naruto,** overly hyper and annoying. Tries to hard to get Sakura to notice him when she is already drooling over avenger boy. I mean don't get me wrong, he is strong and determined. That I admire about him, but he can be so annoying how he is always yelling all the time and shit like that. Get's under my skin a lot. But he looks past me, like I'm just a waste of oxygen or something.

**Sakura,** well first off she has pink hair. And I can't even stand looking at her, cause her hair makes me want to go buy some hair dye and change it for her. She is focusing on Sasuke too much, trying to when his attention or approval. Or some shit like that; I heard her talking to herself one day. But if you ask me, she is useless too. All she does is drool over Sasuke and take up space. And people call me useless?

**Sasuke,** god I hate this kid with a passion. Thinking he is all mister hot shot and what not. Like he is too good for all of us. Like we are horse shit or something. I don't get that kid some times. I can read people really good but some times I can't read him. Yeah, his clan was murdered I feel bad for the kid some times. But still, he doesn't have to be so cold and crap to people. I Know Naruto looks up to him like a friend, but not just any friend a best friend. They both do, neither of them will admit it

* * *

"Maiya, what are you doing? Are you even listening to a single word I am telling you?" Kakashi sensei asked me.

I laid there on the ground panting, a kunai to my throat. I look up and see Naruto, glaring at me? He stepped back, and put his kunai away. Then he crossed his arms and turned his back to me.

"Yeah Maiya, why don't you listen to what Kakashi sensei tells you to do. I mean your acting like a child Maiya." Sakura said putting her hands on her hips and looking at me like she was my mom or something.

I rolled my eyes and sat up. My sensei and team had their eyes on me as I got to my feet and wiped some blood from my mouth. I rolled my eyes again and looked at the ground. I heard Sakura smirk to herself, like she won an award or something. That made me sick.

"Yeah Sakura, why don't you listen too." I snapped back at her.I heard her gasp, then felt a pair of green eyes glaring into me. I just smirked to myself, and then looked up to meet those green glaring eyes. "I do listen Maiya, unlike you. You're always acting like a little kid." she spat at me.

_'Oh she just did not do that.'_ I thought.

"Excuse me, am I the one constantly drooling over avenger boy here? No I am not, I am actually trying here. And here all you care about is that fucking jerk, who thinks he's better than everyone. I think that is pretty pathetic if you ask me." I say turning to face the pink haired girl I was yelling with. Or close enough to yelling with.

I could see her puff up like a puffer fish, I had to admit. That was pretty funny looking, I felt myself break out laughing. That entertained me for a bit. Then my smile faded away. "Why do you think your so cool Maiya?" I heard pinky ask me.

"I don't act like I'm all that. I'm just trying to earn some fucking respect from people. Because they don't give me shit, my whole life I have been told I'm worthless and useless. So I'm just trying to show them that I'm not." I spat at the pink haired bitch. She was crawling around under my skin, and she knew it, and she liked it.

"Alright that's enough you two. Training is over for the day. You're all free to go." Kakashi sensei said.

Kakashi left, or poofed away. Sakura turned on her heel and stuck her nose up at me then turned to walk away. Naruto and Sasuke just sort of walked away. I was not going to let Sakura stick her nose to me. That bitch is going to pay. I walk after Sakura. Put a hand on her shoulder and spun her around. And socked her in the face, square in the face.

"Bitch." I said stepping back.

Apparently Naruto and Sasuke saw because they ran over and pulled me and Sakura apart cause there were punches flying. Sasuke pulled me away, and Naruto pulled Sakura away. She just got madder when Sasuke was pulling me away. I pushed him away and stormed off. I didn't care anymore, I just didn't.

* * *

I walked to the Ninja Academy; I wanted to ask my brother for some money so I could have ramen. I was in the mood for ramen. I walked up the stairs and into the Academy. Leaving wet foot tracks after me.

I walked into his classroom. He was at his desk, and what looked like going over some papers. He heard me come in and looked up. He sighed. "Yes Maiya?" he asked.

I walked over and leaned against his desk. "Can I have some money Iruka? I want some ramen." I said looking at the wall. I knew he would say no, but I decided to give it a shot anyways.

I heard the sigh, and then he rubbed his eyes. "Come on Maiya, I will pay for our ramen. I haven't taken you out for ramen on awhile." he said turning his desk lamp off then standing up.

I smiled a little then stood up and walked to the door with Iruka behind me. _'That went a little better than I thought it would.'_ I thought.

Ichiraku's

I was slurping down my ramen, I could feel Iruka's eye's on me. I ignored them, because I knew once I was done slurping my ramen he was going to talk to me about something. He always did. Something like, Maiya are you sure you want to be a ninja. Or my favorite how he will work into the conversation that I'm not a good ninja as I should be or some shit close to that.

I finished my bowl and set that down, wiping the liquid from my chin. Then ordering another one, I was so hungry, not eating for three days makes you hungry.

"Maiya." my brother said calmly.

I looked at him, waiting for what he was going to say. It happened every time he bought me ramen. Teuchi handed me my bowl of ramen. But I didn't grab it; I was staring at the counter, my hand looking down. Iruka grabbed my bowl and set it down in front of me. I felt his soft eyes looking at me.

"Maiy-"

"I don't need you to keep telling me that I'm useless when it comes to ninja missions or training." I said not even looking at him.

"I was not going to say-"

"Yes you were Iruka, I know you were. You tell me every time we have ramen together. Don't you think I get that enough from everyone else." I said looking at my brother. "I was called that my whole life Iruka. You just watched it all happen. You even called me it, never in those words, but you did."

"Maiya, I'm just trying to help you. I want you to succeed in life. I know you love being a ninja; I know you wanted to when you were little. But some times you just don't listen when people are trying to help you. You ignore them and do things your way. Not taking in a word someone tells you." he said, his voice sounded sad yet concerned. This was a first.

I stared at my ramen, watching the steam swirl off of it. I was biting my bottom lip. What he did say was true, I choose not to listen because I just don't want to. Even if I did, I would still mess up some how. Even if I didn't think I would, oh but I would.

"Then just stop telling me what to do. You all know I won't listen anyways. You may as well give up on me. Everyone else has." I said looking at my brother and standing up. "It's fine with me, I'm better off on my own."

I flipped my bowl of ramen and walked out of Ichiraku's, I have no clue where I was going to go. But I was going to go somewhere. The rain was letting up a little, so I was just going to let my feet take me somewhere. Didn't matter where at the moment, just somewhere.


	4. The Perfect Plan

**A/N i got one review from one user. i cant remember the users name. im sorry but thank you for the review. this story got favorited like twice i think. but my kiba story is just as good people. i like it better then this one. so please go read my kiba story, it's getting lonely. and reviews would be nice too. thank you for reading.**

**disclaimer: im to tired to think of one. they're not mine they are K. Masashi's. but kiba will be mine one day. just you watch.**

* * *

This is got to be the worst day of my life, besides being out on this team curse you Iruka.

I actually thought today was going to be an ok day. It started off all fine and dandy. I woke up, got dressed, put my hair up in a pony like normal. Wondered downstairs and ate my breakfast. I was in a good mood, for once. Iruka didn't say anything about last night, which was a good thing. Cause I was in a good mood and did not want to talk about it.

So I said my goodbye to my brother, which was all normal. The sun was shining and it was a nice day. Not to hot, not to cold. Just perfect you know. I walked to the training grounds to meet my dumbass team. Oops, did I say that out loud? My bad, what I meant to say is my most favorite team of all time. Pulease, give me a break. I hate my team with a passion. Anyway, back to what I'm saying.

When I arrived there Kakashi sensei was already talking, they seem to start before I get there. Do they really hate me that much? Who would like my team? Whatever, so I walk over and stand far from my team, but close enough to hear Kakashi sensei. He said that we were going to do team work today.

I froze when I heard that...

He said that we were going to get put with a partner.

I felt my heart stop...

He also said that my partner was the person I hate the most...Sasuke Uchiha.

I almost fell down dead right then and there...

"Why does Maiya get to be with Sasuke and not me?" Sakura complained crossing her arms and stomping her foot cause she was mad.

I chuckled to myself because she was acting like a little kid.

_'And she said I act like a little kid?' _I thought to myself.

"Because, Naruto has better fighting skills than you do." Kakashi sensei said.

"Ha!" Naruto said crossing his arms and smiling stupidly. Sakura glared at him with all might, I just laughed.

"And Naruto, Sakura is, how do I say this without sounding mean. But then again why do I care, smarter than you are." Kakashi sensei said.

"Ha!" Sakura spat in Naruto's face. He turned away glaring at a tree. I personally don't see what the tree did to him but guess it must have done something.

"And the reason Maiya is with Sasuke because she has no fighting skills and maybe Sasuke can teach her something, so she's not so helpless or useless. Which ever you prefer." Kakashi sensei said.

I stared at the ground, I could hear my team chuckling, even Sasuke chuckled. This is the first time since I was young that I felt like I wanted to cry. This does not happen often, but right now I felt like crying. You get really hurt when your own sensei calls you useless. That's when you start thinking, maybe I am useless.

_'No I'm not, don't tell yourself that Maiya. You can do this; they don't know how strong you are. You can do this come on.' _I thought to myself, telling myself that it will be ok. When right now, it seemed it wasn't.

"But today is going to be different than just any sparring practice. We are going to do this a little differently. I am going to be hiding some where in these woods with a bell. And you and your partner have to work together to try and find me and get a bell. One team will be going at a time. You have five minutes to come up with a plan. After five minutes, Naruto and Sakura will go first, then Sasuke and Maiya. Alright, start planning, I will go hide." Kakashi sensei said poofing away.

I was still looking at the ground, Naruto and Sakura were already arguing on what to do. I felt someone lightly pinch my arm. I look up and see Sasuke by me; I stared blankly at the Uchiha avenger.

"Let's see how well Maiya Umino really is." he said walking toward a tree, motioning to me to follow him.

I stared blankly at the Uchiha symbol on the back of his shirt. Was this really happening, was Sasuke actually not calling me useless. Or was he just saying that to make me all happy so I would do better. I didn't care; this made me sort of happier. Then I followed him over to the tree.

He leaned against the tree then looked at me. I looked back at him. "The plan is just don't get in my way." he said in his normal tone. The I don't care about you; just get out of my way.

My jaw dropped and I stared at him. I could feel a vein close to popping out, but then I turned on my heel and stormed off. "Fine, be that way." I snapped and hopped up into the tree. I sat down on a branch, my back to the tree.

I had my legs stretched out and my arms crossed. _'Fine then, I will come up with my own plan on finding Kakashi sensei.' _I thought. '_Let's see, I know these woods like the back of my hand. He will probly try and hide in some where thick and some where we would not look. So what is a place he would hide?'_

I started up come up with a plan in my head, it seemed pretty good. I could feel a set of eyes on me. They were Sasuke's because I knew his glare very well. I looked down at the tree branch. I heard him Land in front of me then squat, he was still looking at me. I slowly looked up at him; he was looking at me...softer? I couldn't tell.

"What do you want?" I snapped looking away. He didn't say anything, but look down at Sakura and Naruto arguing. I looked too and rolled my eyes.

"Do you have a plan on finding Kakashi sensei?" I heard Sasuke ask me. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yeah I do."

"Then spill it."

"No." I said smirking. I could see Sasuke freeze, a vein popping out of his forehead. He looked at me like come on now. "Only because you said you wanted to work on your own."

"I changed my mind; I remembered what Kakashi sensei told us when we did the bell training the first. We won't get any where if all we do is care about ourselves. And since you are my team mate. I guess I must work with you." he said all looking away and trying to be all mister cool and shit.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Sakura and Naruto. They took off to find Kakashi sensei. He said before he poofed away that we have an hour to find him. So me and Sasuke have an hour to perfect my plan. I pulled him down out of the tree and on the ground. He didn't land as graceful as I did.

"What the-"

"Ok, Kakashi sensei will be hiding in the thickest and a place where we would not look." I said grabbing a stick and making a patch of dirt. And drawing out my plan and talking at the same time. Sauske listened in, I asked him here and there on what he thought, and what else he think we should add to the plan.

I could mainly feel Sasuke's eyes on me the whole time I was talking and drawing in the dirt patch. Kind of made me uncomfortable a little, but I ignored it. Trying to do my best at not stuttering.

_'Maiya is really surprising me right now. I didn't think she come up with a good plan like this. She is smart, but there is something else about her that I can't put my finger on. There is something, I just don't know that I can't stop thinking about. What is it?' _Sauske thought.

I looked up at him when I finished talking. Our eyes met and locked on one another, neither of use looking away. I don't think neither of us wanting to look away. But then I broke our eye contact. "So what do you think?" I asked kind of quiet and shyly.

"Might work, this will impress Kakashi sensei a lot if we find him and get a bell." Sasuke said standing up and shoving his hands into his pockets.

It took me a good amount of time to explain my plan, and have Sasuke get some input on it. By the time we finished it was our turn to show Kakashi sensei that I am not useless.

* * *

Sasuke and I were jumping through the woods, going to the place I said that we should check first. The plan is when we get close, makes clones of ourselves and send them in to make Kakashi come out. Then the clones will attack and hold Kakashi down. Sasuke will come out and attack too, and then I will come in and dive past Kakashi sensei and grab the bells. If this works, I might get some respect.

"Sasuke hold up here." I said landing on a tree branch. Sasuke landing next to me. "Make your clone here."

We both made our clones and sent them in. I could feel Sasuke's eyes on me again. Boring through my back as I knelt there watching our clones. In like five minutes, our clones found Kakahi sensei. And his face was priceless; he almost looked scared but not. Like he didn't think me and Sasuke would find him. Then they attacked and fought him. Wearing him down some.

"When Maiya?" I heard Sasuke whisper.

"Go Sauske, now." I whispered back.

Sasuke took off and did a front flip out of the trees and landed in front of Kakashi. Holding him along with out clones. He looked back at me ad nodded. I jumped out of the tree, and dove toward and past Kakashi. Grabbing the bells and then rolling over the ground sitting up. I came to a stop and sat up. My knees bent and my head down still.

Sasuke let Kakashi go and the clones poofed away. Kakashi and Sasuke were looking at me. I slowly lifted my head and smirked at Kakashi sensei. He looked at him belt thing or whatever he had the bells on then looked at me widen eyed.

In my hand I held the two bells. Smirking then laughing, Kakashi sighed and looked down. He told Naruto and Sakura to come out. They were yelling and throwing a hissy fit. I was smiling and I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked and saw Sasuke was staring at me again. I nodded to him and he nodded back.

I got up and walked over to Kakashi sensei and gave him the bells back. He was still dumbfounded. "Well Maiya, you completely surprised me today. And Sasuke was this your plan?" he asked.

"Nope, all Maiya's, she thought of it not me." Sasuke said.

I smiled and looked over my shoulder. I flashed Sasuke one more smile before turning and walking away to tell my brother what happened today. He is going to be so proud of me. I can't wait to tell him.

_'I think I know what it is about Miaya that I couldn't figure out before about her. She's cute.' _Sauske thought.


	5. First C Rank Mission

**A/N i kind of forgot about this story a little bit. oops. :sweatdrop: so i will post two chapters for you all. since i kind of forgot this story. :another sweatdrop:**

**disclaimer: i walked out with sasuke in my arms. but K. Masashi ripped him right from my arms. so i grabbed kiba and ran. but i didnt know he was on a rope. so he flew out of my arms.**

* * *

I was kind of in a hurry this morning. I wanted to tell my brother about yesterday's training, and how I surprised Kakashi sensei. I was going to do it last night. But he wasn't home, and I fell asleep. So that didn't do much help. I am going to tell him this morning. He leaves for the school in thirty minutes. All I had to do was put my hair into a pony and run downstairs to catch him.

I finished up and ran down my stairs and into the kitchen where Iruka was at the table drinking his coffee. When I came running into the room, he stared at my wide eyed; I think I scared him a little. Oh well, I have important news to tell him.

"Can I help you Maiya?" he asked sipping his coffee and still looking at me funny.

I took a deep breath and I was all better. "Ok yesterday during training Kakashi sensei paired us up. I was with Sasuke. And he did this, because he wanted to see how well we work together. But then he insulted me. Anyway, so he went and hid in the woods, and we were suppose to find him with our partner. And try to get a bell from him. Naruto and Sakura didn't get one because they didn't work together. But I came up with a plan, told Sasuke and he liked it. So we put it to work. And we got a bell; Kakashi sensei said that I surprised him with my plan." I said smiling rather big. I was really happy; I really thought that my brother would be happy for me too.

Iruka looked at me, he blinked then stood up. Poured the rest of his coffee out in the sink. He walked over to me. "Cool, I got to get to the Academy Maiya, I will see you tonight." he said patting my shoulder then walking out.

I had my hands on the back of the chair. I was looking down at the table. That was not the reaction I was hoping for. This happens every time I get my hopes up about something. He shoots them right down. Is it like he doesn't believe me or something? That might be it, it seems as it always is.

Sighing, I walked out of the kitchen and out the door. I wondered to our backyard, we had a hammock that I always go and lay in when I'm sad. I crawled in and laid down, looking up at the tree tops, the sun glazing over them. Birds flying in and out of my view, or landing in the trees. It felt or feels as the whole world is against me. I don't like it anymore; it's me against the world.

I feel as though I want to run away, run far away from this place. But I have no place to go, where would I go. They would send a search team after me. Or would they? Would Iruka really send a search team after me? I highly doubt that he would, just be all like sweet she's gone thank god. That is probly exactly what he would say; he cares more about Naruto than me. Naruto is his student or was. But I'm his sister, his sister. There is something wrong with that.

I closed my eyes, tuning out the whole world with a tune in my head. Forgetting about everything, I feel as though everyone is playing games with me. Like I'm apart of their own little game. Pisses me the fuck off, I don't want to be apart of their little games. That's not right.

* * *

I don't know how long I have been lying in the hammock; the breeze was pushing me slightly. I was happy that I did not have to meet my team today. I was sick of them, but not so much Sasuke. I don't know why, but I can sort of tolerate him now.

I heard footsteps walking toward me, I grunted to whose they were. I knew whose they were, and I didn't want to know why he was here. They stopped right next to me.

_'Maybe if I pretend to be asleep they will leave._' I thought.

Nope, I felt the person grab the hammock and tip me right out. I fell to the ground, landing on my ass.

"Ow! What the hell was that for Sasuke?" I asked getting up and rubbing my ass. I hit the ground pretty hard, I won't lie there. I looked up glaring at the Uchiha that stood in front of me.

He had his hands shoved into his pockets, I could see he had his hands balled into a fist, he was looking at me. I won't lie; it made me feel a little uncomfortable. I shifted my gaze to my house, not the biggest one but it worked for me and my brother.

"We have to meet up with our team today." he said bluntly, like he didn't want to be here.

"Oh, Kakashi sensei didn't say anything yesterday." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"He did, you just walked away early and didn't hear it." he said looking away from me.

_'Good_' I thought.

I saw that Sasuke was clenching his fist rather tight, I chuckled to myself. I felt Sasuke's eyes on my again. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

"You know Sasuke, if you squeeze your fist any tighter, your hand will go through your pocket or you will draw blood." I said smiling.

Sasuke stared at me blankly, his expressionless face on. "You're such a loser Maiya." he said with a sort of smile. I think that is what I say.

I smiled back at him. "I know, I need to go get my ninja stuff. Go on ahead without me." I said turning away from him and walking to the back door of my house.

I walked in, geared up and walked out my front door. When I walked out I sort of stopped. I stared at an Uchiha symbol, on the back of Sasuke's shirt. I won't lie, I was kind of shocked.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked walking over to him and looking at him. He looked at me and smirked.

"Well, we are on the same team. We are going to the same place, and so we may as well walk together." he said standing from his leaning spot.

I shrugged and walked off my porch and started walking away. I heard Sasuke not far behind me. We walked in silence the whole time; guess you could say he's not much of a talker.

* * *

I walked with my team into the Hokage's office place thing where he assigns missions and all that fun crap. Yeah right, when we walked in I saw my brother sitting next to him. He didn't even smile at me, he smiled at Naruto. I felt sadness rush over me again, just when I thought it was gone. I think Sasuke noticed because I felt his eyes on me. I just looked away, feeling some tears build up in me.

"I'll be right back." I said walking out and into the bathroom. Right when I closed the door and locked it, my tears came out. I fell to my knees and cried. I didn't care anymore if anyone heard me, let the world hear me.

Let the world know that my brother cares more about a student then his own sister, let the world know that they don't believe I can do anything right, let them know. I don't care.

I don't know how long I cried, but it seemed like forever. I finally stopped and wiped my tears away. My eyes were red and puffy, but that was going away. I sighed and decided to go back. I unlocked the door and walked out. When I looked up I saw Sasuke standing there with his arms crossed and looking at me. With a hint of..concern I think or am I just thinking he is.

"What do you want?" I asked wiping my tears away,

"We have a C-rank mission. Naruto got us one; we have to escort a bridge builder back to the Wave country. So we will be gone for awhile. Go home and pack your things, and meet at the Konoha gates." Sasuke said bluntly and then he walked off. Like he didn't even want to tell me this but he was made.

I sniffled then walk home and pack up my things. Ninja weapons, my clothes and more clothes, and more ninja weapons. Some food for on the way there'd just in case I get a little hungry. I always do.

* * *

I could see everyone at Konoha Gates; they were all waiting for me. They can wait; I'm not running to a bunch of people who don't even want me there. I walked over and stood next to no one.

"Alright team, let's move out." Kakashi sensei said walking toward the gate. Everyone followed him; this bridge builder I just realized is a drunk.

_'Great, escorting a drunken bridge builder. This is going to loads of fun! __**NOT**__!' _I thought.

I sighed and slowly walked after everyone. I was not looking forward to this what so ever. I'd rather kill myself then be on this mission. But whatever gets me away from this city.

Totally in my own thinking world, but I felt someone lightly pinch my arm. I look up and to my left and see Sasuke next to me. I was really confused on why he is next to me, let alone why he pinched me. That lost me. He looked at me then walked ahead of me.

_'What is going on with him? He is acting funny, sort of creeping me out.' _I thought.


	6. Mist Ninjas Everywhere

**A/N here is the other chapter i promised. enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i realized that kiba will never be mine. he will be, forever and always, K. Masashi's. :sighs:**

* * *

We have been walking for what seems like a couple hours now. It's rather boring if you ask me. No one is talking to me. Imagine that, but Sasuke is walking next to me. Kakashi sensei was talking about the five great shinobi nations. I already knew about the five shinobi nations, cause of my brother. So this was old news for me.

We were walking along the dirt road or path. My hands in my pockets, looking down as I walked. I noticed a puddle along side the path. I looked at it funny. 'It hasn't rain in weeks. Why is there a puddle on a day like this? That's weird.' I thought keeping it in the back of my mind.

I think Kakashi sensei noticed too, I saw him look at it too. Everyone else was completely unaware of it. Not taking it in, unlike me. I notice weird things like that. Or stuff that is out of place. Guess I'm just a weird person.

I decided to tell Kakashi sensei about that puddle, see what he says. Just as I was about to walk ahead of Sasuke, out of no where. I chain came flying and wrapped around Kakashi sensei. Everyone stopped and froze, Kakashi sensei looked around wide eyed. I stared in horror but then looked behind me. Or I was going too.

"Huh." Sakura said.

"What." Naruto said.

"Do it." one of the two men said that were standing around Kakashi sensei.

They pulled their chains and Kakashi sensei was split apart into tiny pieces. "Ka-Kakashi sensei." Naruto said.

They went behind Naruto and chuckled. "Now it's your turn." one of them said.

They came at Naruto, and Naruto froze. I was going to run and kick their butts. But Sasuke pinned their chains to the tree and landed on their arms. "I can't get loose." one said.

Sasuke grabbed their arms and kicked them in the faces backwards. The chain snapped from their arm thing and they ran around Naruto and Sasuke. I ran and kicked one in the face. Punched him in the gut and he stumbled back.

The other was heading toward Sakura and Tazuna. Sasuke jumped in front and glared at the man. But then the other pushed me down at ran at the other man. I stumbled a little but caught myself. I was running back at him.

But Kakashi sensei appeared, with his arms around their necks. "Hi." he said.

I stopped and looked at him. _'How did I know he used the replacement jutsu.' _I thought.

_'Kakashi sensei, he's alive.' _Sakura thought.

_'Hmph, show off.' _Sasuke thought.

"Huh, but he was." Naruto said turning around on his knees and looking at the tiny logs lying on the ground. "Kakashi sensei used the replacement jutsu."

"Naruto, sorry I didn't help you right away. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just didn't think you would freeze up like that." Kakashi sensei said walking toward Sasuke Sakura and Tazuna. I headed over by them too.

_'__**sighs **__they saved me after all.' _Tazuna thought.

"Good job Sasuke, very smooth. You too Sakura, and Maiya, you surprise me everyday. Good job." Kakashi sensei said.

Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto. "Naruto." he said.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Your not hurt are you, scardy cat." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-"

"Naruto. Stand still; these ninja have poision in their claws. We need to take it out of you quickly. You have to open the wound and remove it. It's in your blood so don't move around. That spreads the poison. By the way mister Tazuna." Kakashi sensei said.

"Yeah what?" Tazuna asked.

"We need to talk." Kakashi sensei said.

* * *

We stood around this tree that the demon brothers were tied too. Kakashi sensei was talking about who they were and shit like that. And how this mission now is a B rank or higher now. And how Naruto's hand could be a problem. Then Naruto stabbed his head and yeah I didn't really pay attention after that. Totally off in my own little world. I never listened when Kakashi sensei would give one of his speeches, they bored me. Can you say short attention span, I agree.

So we're going to continue this mission. And now we were off to the Land of Waves. We got on a boat and traveled there. Since the Land of Waves was surrounded by water an all. It was a rather boring boat ride. We couldn't talk or anything, But then the bridge came into view.

"Whoa, it's huge!" Naruto said.

"Quiet." the boat person driver dude said.

I was sitting next to Sasuke. Imagine that again, Kakashi sensei was talking with Tazuna why these ninja were after him. I had my hand on the floor of the boat. I felt something go on top of my hand. I looked down at my hand.

Someone's hand was on mine, I followed their arm up to see Sasuke looking at me. We pulled our hands away so fast and looked away. "Hn." Sasuke said folding his arms and looking away.

"We're approaching the shore." the boat driver said.

We pulled up to the dock thing or whatever. And we all got off. Tazuna talked with he boat driver then. Tazuna told us to take him to his home in one piece. So we headed out.

Sasuke was trying to walk ahead of Naruto, and Naruto would try to walk ahead of him. They did that back and forth. Naruto stopped and grabbed a kunai knife. Tossing it into a random bush saying something was there.

I sighed and looked around, I continued walking. Sakura and Tazuna and Kakashi sensei yelled at Naruto. Then he threw one into a bush and there was something there. No lie, he walked over and it was a snow rabbit. I looked at it funny.

_'Snow rabbit, his fur is white. It's only white during the winter where there is no or little sun light. How the hell-' _I thought.

I looked around; I glanced up in the tree next to the one where the bunny was. I heard rustling in the trees and then someone taking off. I was going to turn around and tell Kakashi sensei that there was someone in the tree but.

"Look out." Kakashi sensei said.

Now I was going to turn the other way to see what was coming at us. But the next thing I new was I was smashing into the ground with someone's arm around my waist.

I had my head covered and my eyes closed. I slowly removed my hands and opened my eyes. I looked to see Sasuke was the one with his arm around me. He was glaring at someone. I followed his eyes. I gasped and stared at the man in the tree on his sword.

"Holy shit.." I said.


	7. Rescuing Kakashi Sensei 101

**A/N i am rather sorry for the really short chapters for this story. i thought this one was longer. i guess i was wrong. :shrugs: oh well, enjoy! **

**disclaimer: i went to go and try to take kiba from K. Masashi. but he took kiba from me. so i said i will go kung fu on his ass. and..wel... :is put into the back of cop car: that didnt go so hot. "**

* * *

I laid there on the ground staring at a man in the tree ahead of us. Sasuke still had his arm around me waist and it was getting tighter. I felt myself scooting closer to him. I looked around and saw everyone was getting up. So I started to push myself up off the ground. Sasuke got up with me, his arm never leaving me till we were standing up all the way. Then his arm slipped to his side.

The man in the tree ahead of us was huge. I could feel my body starting to shake. Kakashi sensei was talking about something. But I couldn't hear him; it was like my hearing went away. The man disappeared, a heavy mist started to form. I shook my head and my hearing was back.

Kakashi sensei was talking about something, I think who this guy was and shit. I tried to listen that failed. I was busy looking around; cause the fucking guy disappeared and could come and kill you right now. And frankly, I don't want to die yet. Fuck no.

Kakashi sensei told use to get in monji formation. So I moved to one side of Tazuna, Sakura had the other. Sasuke was covering the front, and Naruto had the back. I stared wide eyed out into the mist. I wasn't completely ready for whatever his face is to attack me, or let alone us. I griped my kunai with all my might. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sasuke shaking. I turn to look at him. He looked scared or something. I put one of my hands on his shoulder. He looked at me.

"Sasuke."

We both jumped and looked at our sensei. "Don't worry, I wont allow one of my comrades to die." he said turning to look at us smiling. "Trust me."

Then this fucking creepy ass voice comes out of no where naming vital organs that he could kill us by. _'So he does the silent killing tactic. Smart.' _I thought looking around more.

After Kakashi sensei told us that he wouldn't let a comrade die. I started to relax a little. A little that is, not all the way. Otherwise I would let my guard down and that wouldn't be good. My eyes went wide, I felt someone standing behind me. I froze. _'Oh god.' _I thought.

I heard this creepy voice from earlier say. "It's over."

We all were about to turn and look. But then I went flying in the air along with Sasuke Naruto Sakura and Tazuna. As I flew through the air I could see that the man got in between are monji formation. This was not good.

Kakashi sensei was standing there with a kunai in the man. But water was dripping out of him, and then he turned into water. Then the man appeared behind Kakashi and swiped his big ass sword through him. And Kakashi sensei turned into water. _'Water clones?' _I thought.

Kakashi sensei appeared behind the man with a kunai to his neck. "Now it's over." I heard my sensei say.

I sigh in relief, but then the man started chuckling. Then he turned around and kicked Kakashi sensei into the water. I gasped and fell back down. But luckily Sasuke caught and pulled me back up. The man was on the water, where Kakashi sensei was crawling out.

He did some hand signs and held his hand above Kakashi sensei. "Water prison."

"Uh oh, not good." I mumbled to myself for only myself to mumble.

Sasuke heard because he looked at me and said. "You think."

I looked down at the ground. I could hear Kakashi sensei telling us to run away. And get Tazuna back to his house or something. But none of us listened, Sasuke poked my side. I flinched holding my sides then looked at him. "Yes?" I asked/snapped.

"Got a plan, Naruto is scared shitless so pointless to try and work with him." Sasuke said.

"Uh...not really. I didn't really think of one. I mean, we have to rescue Kakashi sensei." I said tapping my chin.

Sasuke looked at the water clone that was standing before them. "We'll charge. And try an attack." he said.

I look at him like he was crazy. "Are you crazy Sasuke? What are we going to prove by doing that?" I asked.

"Got to start somewhere." he said running toward the water clone.

I sighed and ran after him. Maybe this would get them some where. If not, ah shit.

* * *

Sasuke jumped into the air with a kunai. The man caught Sasuke by the neck, and then threw him on the ground. Stepping on his ribs cage and blood came out of Sasuke's mouth. I ran to punch him, but he caught my wrist and looked at me. I stared wide eyed at him.

"So the little girl wants to play ninja too." he said.

I glared at him. "I'm not little you jerk." I said kicking him but that didn't do anything.

His grip tightened on my wrist. My tiny hand tried to pull his huge hand off my wrist. I was failing oh so miserable. He then grabbed me around my neck. Cutting off my air, I was gasping for air. My legs kicking and my hands trying to get his hand to let my neck go.

"Stupid little girl. Think she's a tough ninja, when she's nothing but a piece of garbage." he said then threw me in the air.

When I came down, I felt his fist dig into my stomach and send me flying backwards. I think the force he punched me with broke a rib cage or two. My back slammed through one tree. Then I hit anything and slid down it.

My knees hitting the hard ground with a thud. Then the rest of my body came crashing to the ground with a bigger thud. My arms by my side, blood coming out of my mouth. The warm liquid running down my chin. I tried to look for the other but I couldn't lift my head. It hurt too much.

_'This isn't good, this isn't good. I can't move, back it's throbbing with pain. __**FUCK**__!' _I thought.

I couldn't move or do anything to help my team release our sensei. It was all up to them. Not like I would be much help anyways.

I felt my eyes close and my hearing going. _'What is happening...?'_


	8. True Feelings Come

**A/N ok so it took me awhile to update this story. i was close to finsihing my kiba story that i put this on the side. but i will be posting this more now. other words; i have some one shots that i have written. and i was wondering if i should post them. would that be good? tell me what you think.**

**disclaimer: im to sore to think of anything. they are K. Masashi's not mine.**

_

* * *

_

_'Oh my head, what happened? Why does my body ache so badly? Where the hell am I?'_ I thought.

My head moved back and forth a little. It was rather sore if you ask me. I could hear seagulls in the background, and apparently there was a window open. Cause I could hear waves crashing into the shore line. I felt a breeze run over my face; it pushed my bangs around a little. I could smell salt in the air.

Slowly I creaked my eyes open, until they were opened all the way. I blinked a couple times so my eyes adjusted to the light that was in the room. I turned my head slowly, looking around. I won't lie, I was a little confused on where I was.

_'Seagulls, smell of salt in the air. Am I at Tazuna's house?' _I thought.

I propped myself up with my elbows slowly. I was in so much pain it wasn't funny.

"So you're up finally."

I froze from what I was doing. I knew that was very well. My head turned in the direction the voice came from. Sasuke was standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame. He had his arms crossed like he was cool or something.

"How long have I been out?" I asked trying to sit up. I felt strong arms help me up. I look to see Sasuke helping me. I couldn't help but look forward; my cheeks were getting hot...again.

"About a day or so." he said all calm and cool.

My eyes were probly as wide as a softball when I heard that. "What?" I asked looking at him.

"You..were..out..for..a..day..or..so." he said slow enough for me to catch what he was saying.

I couldn't believe what Sasuke was telling. I don't remember much. I could feel Sasuke's eyes looking me up an down. I won't lie, I liked it. I turned to look at him again. "What happened?" I asked.

He looked down at the floor. He was kneeling but some how managed to shove his hands into his pockets. "Well, after we ran at Zabuza. He threw you into a tree. You went through a tree then hit the second one and passed out. Me and Naruto got Kakashi sensei free. And he defeated Zabuza. Or a tracker ninja or we thought he did. But Kakashi sensei suspects that Zabuza and this tracker ninja are working together to take the Tazuna out. That's all I know." he said looking out the window.

I looked at my blankets and nodded. 'So I was useless again. Well Sakura is useless too. So why the hell am I down?' I thought.

I heard footsteps, me and Sasuke looked over to the door to see Kakashi sensei standing there with a smile on his face. "Hi." he said with his little wave or whatever.

"Hi." I said kind of raspy. My hand went to my throat and rubbed it. "Must be thirsty."

"I guess Sasuke told you everything then?" Kakashi sensei asked.

I nodded as I threw the blanket that was covering me back. I noticed I was lying on the ground. I groaned at the fact how fun this was going to be trying to get up. I was preparing for the pain.

"I will meet you in the kitchen Maiya, Sasuke will show you." he said turning and walking away.

As I was trying to get up, I felt Sasuke's arm go around my waist and one grabbed my hand and helped me up. His mouth got close to my ear. His hot breath blowing on my skin. I felt goose bumps come about my skin. His breath sent a shiver down my spine.

"This is for making you ran at Zabuza with me. The least I can do." he whispered.

I turned to look at him, he smirked at me. Then helped me out and to the kitchen. Where I sat down on the end and Sasuke sat down on the other side of the table next to me. Adjacent to me. I looked at Kakashi sensei, Naruto had his head down on the table. I could feel a pair of eyes digging into my back.

_'Sakura._' I thought.

Sure enough Sakura comes walking in and sits next to Sasuke. Was she trying to piss me off? I didn't really care because I didn't like Sasuke Uchiha. Nope, not one bit of feelings for him was in me...

"So Maiya, you're all caught up now?" Kakashi sensei asked.

"Well, some of it. Sasuke didn't really go into detail. He just scratched the surface my guess is." I said.

So Kakashi sensei filled me in better on what was going on. I met Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami and his grandson Inari. Who was a totally cry baby, I could tell.

"Is that? Can I go now?" I asked Kakashi sensei.

"Uh yeah. That is all."

"Ok, I'm going to lay down again. I'm still really sore." I said getting up slowly and waddling back to the room I was in.

I lay down, got comfy and fell asleep...again.

* * *

Those stupid seagulls woke me up this time. I was sick of them. I wanted to go out there and kill all those damn birds. They're lucky I can't move all to well.

My eyes fluttered open and I sat up. This time it was a little easier. I looked out the window and say those damn birds flying by. I sighed and got up.

"Oh, uh dinner is ready."

I looked to see Sasuke standing there. I smiled and followed him to the kitchen. I sat down next to Kakashi sensei and ate my dinner quietly. I kept receiving glances from Sasuke and I would return them. And receive a small smirk here an there. I could feel my cheeks get hot. I finished eating then stood up.

"Thank you Tsunami, that's was very good. I'm going to bed again, I am so tired and in pain." I said turning and walking out of the room.

I lay down on my bed and smiled up at the ceiling. _'I think I like Sasuke Uchiha.'_


	9. Learning To Like

**A/N here's another chapter. hope you like it. can someone at least give me one review?**

**disclaimer: i dressed up as a girl scout and knocked on K. Masashi's door. asking him if he wanted to buy some cookies. he got his wallet out; but kiba poked his head around saying cookies. i leaped at kiba. but K. Masashi slammed the door on my face. :sweatdrop:**

* * *

Kakashi sensei can't even fucking walk. And yet, he is still is making us train. For some unknown reason. He said that this chakra control training will help us fight Zabuza next time. I didn't see why but went along like I did. So far it's working pretty well.

There I stood, with my team. We stood in a line facing Kakashi sensei. He had a crutch underneath his right armpit. And was babbling about chakra control. I didn't listen, because my brother told me that the only thing I can do or that I'm good at is chakra control. Sasuke would elbow me here an there to keep me awake. God that made me mad...but not for to long though.

"Alright, here are three four kunai for you all. You will run up the tree and mark where you go. See how long you can go up the tree before falling." Kakashi sensei said. He was hanging upside down on a tree branch.

I sighed, knowing this was going to be hard. Knowing me, I wont put my awesomely chakra control to work. I will forget and be like Naruto, fall down right away.

'_Remember Maiya, use your chakra control. Remember how to control your chakra. Remember to focus it on the bottom of your feet.' _I thought.

I kept telling myself that, over and over. So I wouldn't forget, and that I would actually do it. Otherwise it would go in one ear and out the other.

I finished focusing my chakra to the bottom of my feet; I opened my eyes and then ran to the kunai. Grabbed it and ran to a tree. We all did, I started running up and up and up and up the tree. Not realizing how high I was. I stopped on a branch to catch my breath. I looked down and saw Naruto fell right away and hit his head. Sasuke went up a little but not that far. I could see Sakura in another tree on the branch.

And Kakashi sensei standing there smiling to himself. I was higher than Sakura, which made me happy. I smiled to myself and sat down on the tree branch. Letting my legs dangle over the branch. My eyes were glued to Sasuke, he was looking around I think. My eyes never left him, they didn't want too. Or did I not want to stop looking at him...

"So the girl of the group beat the boys. But where is the other girl?" I heard Kakashi sensei say.

They all looked around for me. Looking high and low. I didn't say anything. Just let them look for me. I knew Sasuke would find me first, I just knew he would. My eyes followed his movements, then he turned around and my eyes met his.

"I found her." he said.

Everyone turned to look at me high in the tree. They walked over to me, and stood under my tree. All of them looking up at me, but my eyes were glued with Sasuke's. I didn't care, and he seemed to not care that much either. Cause he smiled at me, a real actual smile. I smiled back too, for real this time.

"Good job Maiya, you out climbed everyone. That's got to be a first." Kakashi sensei said.

I knew he was joking because he was smiling at me. I smiled back at him, and then went back to looking at Sasuke. His eyes never left me, even when I looked away for that second or two to smile at Kakashi sensei.

"Looks like the wanna be Hokage isn't cut out to be Hokage. And maybe the Uchiha clan isn't all that." Kakashi sensei said.

I knew he was trying to make Sasuke and Naruto work harder at tree climbing. I think it worked. They both tightened their grip on their kunai. Then ran at the trees again and continued to do that over and over and over.

I jumped down and landed some what gracefully, but I caught myself from falling. Kakashi sensei and Sakura chuckled; I just smiled at them then stood up. "Well Sakura, shall we out do the boys more?" I asked.

She smiled. "Totally." she said.

We ran at different trees and continued to climb over and over like the boys. It was pretty funny watching the boys look over at us mad. Cause we were doing better than they were.

* * *

Sakura and I were sitting down in front of our trees. Leaning against them and breathing heavily. We were tired from climbing and dirty too. But that wasn't bad, just sweat mixed with dirt. Oh joy.

Sasuke and Naruto were still going. Naruto came down and fell over when he landed. Sasuke just knelt and stared at the ground panting. I looked at him then closed me eyes. To tired to look at him now. Maybe in a few minutes.

Kakashi sensei left like an hour ago, he needed to go rest some more. So we were all alone. The sun was going down. It looked pretty out; I opened my eyes then sat up. My back still hurt when I went flying threw a tree then hitting one. Yeah, so I'm still sore as fuck.

I slowly stood up and slowly walked away. Seeing if I could go unnoticed. Nope.

"Maiya where you going?" I heard Sasuke ask me.

"I'm going back, I'm still sore from flying through a tree and then hitting another one." I said glancing at him and smiling.

He shook his head. "Wait Maiya, I'm coming with you."

I looked and saw Sakura running toward me then stop. "Fine by me, but I will be going slowly because it hurts to walk." I said turning and walking away.

She followed me and we slowly made our way back to Tazuna's house.

* * *

I just finished dinner; Tsunami makes awesome meals I won't lie. I got out of the shower; I was not going to go to bed smelling of sweat and dirt. Yuck, hell no.

I dried off, hanging the towel back up. I slipped on my panties and shorts. That were large on me, and then a large shirt that was Iruka's but he gave it to me. I dried my hair a little more, and then hung the towel up.

I stood in front of the mirror, wiping away the fog with my hand. It was blurry but I still could see myself. I sighed then turned, I opened the door and walked out. When I walked into me and Sakura's room, she was sound asleep on her bed. She took a shower before, so the hot water must have made her sleepy. I tip toed in quietly and out quietly. Slowly closing the door behind me, not wanting to wake her up.

I tip toed down the hall, everyone was asleep. Sasuke came back from tree climbing, but Naruto was still out there. I was still awake and wanted to go and watch the ocean. I always wanted to see the ocean. I saw pictures and fell in love with it.

I made my way out of the house and onto the porch. I quietly walked around the house to the back. Where the board walk was around the back. I slowly made my way to the end and sat down. Letting my legs dangle over. Even though they didn't touch the water. Oh well, I still let them dangle anyways.

I was staring off into the ocean. Watching as the waves came crashing into the shore line, the moon looked like it was dancing across the water. I smiled, the ocean breeze brushing my face. I felt my hair blowing around. I just closed my eyes and smiled to myself.

I heard footsteps walking toward me then a voice. "What are you doing out here?"

I opened my eyes and looked over. I saw standing before me, Sasuke Uchiha. I smiled at him the looked at the ocean again. "Just watching the ocean that's all. It's really relaxing."

He walked over and sat next to me. His legs dangled over too, his hands resting on his lap. Mine were beside me. I could feel his eyes looking at me. Moving down my body then back up to my face. I could feel my cheeks get a little hot but then that went away. I slowly turned my head to face him. His eyes meeting mine, our eyes locked together.

The ocean breeze blew his bangs around, sweeping over his face. My hair sweeping over mine. I was about to push it out of my face, but another hand was doing it for me. Sasuke was brushing my hair out of my face. I looked at him, when he brought his hand back. "Why Sasuke?" I almost whispered.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Why are you doing this?"

He just looked at me; I think I caught him off guard. This is got to be the first. He looked away and sighed. _'Does Sasuke actually like me? Don't be stupid Maiya; the Uchiha will never like someone like me. Why did I get my hopes up?' _I thought.

I looked away and looked at my hands again. I sighed, not knowing what to do right now. It was awkward, I won't lie. I was about to say something but stopped.

"Cause I think I like you Maiya." he said.

I froze and looked at him so face I almost fell off the dock. I looked at in, not sure if I should believe him or not. I don't know if he is messing with me or is for real. "Wh-wh-what?"

He turned and looked at me and smiled. "I like you Maiya Umino. You're different from everyone else, and I like that. How no one believes you can do a damn thing. But yet you keep on trying to prove that you're not useless. They don't know the Maiya that I know." he said.

All I could do was just stare at the avenger, I was so speechless. "I like you too."

Now that just came out, I didn't realize it did until Sasuke was looking at me. Smiling, I felt myself lean forward slowly. Sasuke was doing the same; he put a hand down on one of mine. I started to close my eyes slowly, he did the same.

Soon I felt his hot breath on my face; it tickled by nose a little. It made me smile; I felt his hand stroke my cheek, and soon I felt to soft lips press against mine. I smiled and kissed him back. I was kissing Sasuke Uchiha right now, and loving every minute of it.


	10. Let The Fight Begin

**A/N I'm in like a really good mood this morning for some unknown reason. So i decided to post another chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this story. It's kind of bad at the beginning but it gets much better. Trust me; i'm me. **

**disclaimer: I am running out of ideas here on how to steal Kiba. I need to plot more. :evil smirk: They're not mine; they're K. Masashi's...or at least for now they are.**

* * *

I woke up this morning; I had a sick feeling in my stomach. It's been a week since we came here and Sasuke and I had are little "thing" that one night. Which I really liked; I wont lie. It made me feel….lucky?

I was sitting on my bed; looking out the window. It was sunny outside; and I could see Inari sitting outside looking at the ocean. I will say, that I am not in a good mood right now. Guess I'm on my mood swing now. Which sucks ass. I will say that.

Sakura, Kakashi sensei, and Sasuke were finishing up breakfast. Then we were going to escort Tazuna to his bridge so he can finish. I finished early and came into my room. I decided to look out the window; since that is really all I can do at the moment. I would go for a nice walk but we will be leaving soon.

I had a lot on my mind. Everyone has been treating me _better _I guess you could say. Sakura still thinks she is better than me. But she can think that; I'm not stopping her. But whatever, guess whatever floats her damn boat.

I mean it; I do have a lot of shit on my mind and it is driving me crazy. Like what are me and Sasuke? Are we a couple? Are we still just friends? Or what, I just don't know anymore. We haven't kissed again since that night. We have been training hard during the day and by night we are drop dead tired and pass out at the kitchen table. But whatever. We can figure it out when we get back to Konoha.

There was a light knock on my door. My head slowly turned in the direction of my door. "Come in." I said softly.

My door opened and Kakashi sensei, Sakura and Sasuke stepped in looking at me. I looked right back at them. I blinked a couple times before speaking.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Come on; we're leaving now." Kakashi sensei said turning on his heel and walking out.

Sakura followed him, sticking up her nose. Sasuke stood there waiting for me. I sighed and crawled off my bed and walked over to the door. I stopped and looked at Sasuke. He looked at me and smiled slightly. I gave a weak smiled back at him.

I was just about to walk out; but he grabbed my arm. He turned me around so I could look at him. Our eyes locked on one another. "Maiya; are you ok?" he asked quietly.

I gave another weak smile. "Yeah; I'm fine. Just tired and ready to go home I guess." I said gently removing his hand and walking away.

He sighed and followed after me. We walked outside by everyone else in silence. I looked and noticed that Naruto was not with us. I thought that maybe he started ahead of us because he wanted to get going. But that was not the answer I got when I asked.

"Where is Naruto?" I asked.

"He is still asleep. He has to rest his body. Because he was training to hard." Kakashi sensei said turning and walking away. Everyone followed him; I just shrugged and walked after him too. Sasuke walking next to me. But something just didn't feel right today. Something was out of place. Because I got this sickness within me and it is giving me a bad feeling. Like something bad is going to happen today. And it isn't going to be pretty.

* * *

We were walking onto the bridge. Tazuna's building sight was _way _down there. Because he was almost done with this bridge. Thank god; I am ready to get home. I guess you _could _say that I am home sick.

It was too quiet as we walked down there. I did notice that; there wasn't sound of the people building. It was too quiet. And I wont lie; it is starting to creep me out.

"Hold on, what the heck is this." Tazuna said.

I looked up and saw his men all laying on the ground like they have just been attacked. My jaw dropped open. I looked around; a mist started forming.

_'Zabuza.' _I thought.

"Zabuza." I said quietly.

Sasuke looked at me then he looked around also.

"Sasuke Sakura Maiya. Get ready.' Kakashi sensei said.

We all had our backs to one another. Looking around.

"I knew he was still alive." Kakashi sensei said.

"Sorry I kept you waiting Kakashi." Zabuza's voice said.

We couldn't see him but we could hear him.

"That one is trembling. Pitiful." he said again.

I glance over to Sasuke. But Sasuke was smirking. All of a sudden Zabuza water clones appeared around us. "Holy crap." I muttered to myself.

"Hn." Sasuke said smirking.

"Huh." Zabuza said. Or one of his clones did.

"I'm trembling with…excitement." Sasuke said smirking.

I couldn't help but smirk too. Kakashi turned around to look at Sasuke. He was smiling. "Go on Sasuke." he said.

Sasuke jumped up and sliced all the water clones around us. Then he landed all perfectly.

"Ooo, you could see they were all water clones huh?" Zabuza said.

Zabuza and Haku appeared. "Huh, the brats improving." he said.

We all turned to look at them. "Looks like you got a rival Haku." Zabuza said.

"So it seems." Haku said.

I sighed and new what was about to happen. That Haku kid spun around on his heel and like glided over to Sasuke while spinning. Then stopped and stood in front of Sasuke. Then they both went at it. I sighed and watched at what unfolded. I knew that this was not gonna end well. Or will it?

Their fight was getting intense. Kakashi sensei was about to step in but then Zabuza appeared before him.

"Your fights with me." he said.

Then the fog around us got thicker and thicker.

"Crap." I mumbled to myself.

I couldn't see a damn thing. And it was making me paranoid. Like badly. All we could hear was Kakashi sensei sand Zabuza talking back an forth and shit. I wont lie; it was creeping me out more.

It was just me and Sakura guarding Tazuna. Great. This will be fun.

"Come on Sakura, even though we can't see anyone. We still can't let our guard down. So let's get in formation with kunai in hand." I said taking one out for myself.

"Got it." she said taking one out for herself too.

We got in formation and listened to what was going on around us. I gulped and sighed. Closing my eyes then opening them.

'_God damnit; I wish I could see something. This is going to drive me up the wall.' _I thought.

I heard something like coming in close on us. I turn and look around.

"Sakura." I said.

"Yeah." she said.

I could tell she was frightened but tried hiding it.

"I think we got company." I said.


	11. Bridge Fight Part 2

**A/N delay; i'm sorry bout this. i've been on this site called it is an awesome. my username on there is Aki. you should join. tell them Aki sent ya. join the storm village!**

**dsiclaimer: oi; i can't think right now. They're K. Masashi's not mine.**

* * *

I was right imagine that. I stepped closer to Tazuna; gripping my kunai tighter. My eyes scanning this blasted hidden mist jutsu of Zabuza's. Curse him. I heard ninja sandals scraping on the bridge. They were coming toward Sakura and I.

"Sakura watch out." I said.

I saw this shadow coming toward her. I jumped in front of her; blocking a sword. Sakura screamed and had her eyes closed. I was staring in the eyes of Zabuza. Or his clone actually. Not the real him because the real him was fighting Kakashi sensei.

"Ah; so the girl has reflexes too. My my Kakashi; these brats are surprising me." he said and pulled his sword back.

"Maiya what the hell are you doing?!" I heard Kakashi sensei yell from some where in the mist.

"I'm protecting Sakura and Tazuna. What do you think I'm doing? Picking flowers?" I said blocking Zabuza's sword again.

"Maiya right now is not the time for your smartass comments." I heard Kakashi sensei said.

I laughed and charged at Zabuza again. He was smirking under the tape that was over his mouth. Reminded me of Kakashi sensei. I dodged the sword that was coming down on me. I jumped to the right then into the air and kicked him in the face.

He slid back and I landed stumbling back. I stared at the ugly guy that was in front of him.

"Ok; this brat is starting to piss me off." he said.

"Maiya stop what your doing. You can't take him down." Kakashi sensei yelled.

"What do you want me to do? Just stand here as he kills Tazuna and you. Just worry about the real one. I can handle this. Sakura is guarding Tazuna. So stop worrying and get busy killing Zabuza." I said dodging a sword sweeping across my head.

I jumped away and landed on my knees. I looked up at the clone. He had his sword resting on his shoulder; smirking at me.

"This is pathetic you know that. You can't defeat me; I am Zabuza Momochi." he said raising a hand into the air.

I got up and wiped some sweat from my brow. "Well good for you. Now that we got that covered. Prepare to vanish you fucking clone." I said charging at him.

I grabbed some shurikens and threw them at him. He blocked them with ease. Imagine that; he is Zabuza Momochi you know.

"Like I said the first time. Shurikens can't touch me. No matter how hard you try. They wont." he said lifting his sword into the air.

I smirked and grabbed four more. "Oh really; I don't remember that because I was thrown into a tree and knocked out for a couple days." I said running to the left then the right.

His eyes followed me; I could see he was about to bring his sword down. My eyes darted to it then ahead of me. I ran more right then made a clone. My clone ran to Zabuza and I kept hidden. No one saw my clone exchange. It was pretty wicked.

I saw Zabuza bring his sword down on my clone; I smirked and ran at him with full force. I flinched a little because I could feel the pain that my clone got; but I pushed that into the back of my mind and kept going.

"See; I told you that you could not touch me. Or bring me down." he said.

"Oh really."

I was standing in front of him; with two kunai jabbed into his stomach. I looked up and saw his eyes were wide. They rolled down to look at me. I smirked.

"You brat." he said.

My smirk faded when I felt his foot on my stomach. He kicked me with full force off of him before he turned into water. My body went flying through the air then came crashing down onto the concrete. Bouncing on the ground and rolling. I felt the wind get knocked out of me. It was hard to breath.

I came to a stop; I rolled onto my back gasping for air. I could heard Kakashi sensei yell my name and Sakura scream at the top of her lungs. I was gasping still; but I managed to sit up and kneel. I could see Sakura and Tazuna running toward me.

I tried speaking but nothing came out of my mouth. I was mute. Me vision was getting slightly blurry; and it wasn't from the mist. I could feel my body get heavy and start swaying back and forth.

My eyes were starting to close. My body falling forward. I felt the pain run through my body as it crashed into the ground. My face smacking the concrete. Scarping my cheek I think. I felt something warm run down my cheek. My hands were next to me.

My eyes started to close slowly. I could see Sakura kneeling next to me. Yelling at me would be my guess. She was shaking my body but I wasn't responding. Sakura was yelling for Kakashi sensei. My eye lids slid closed and then my world went black. And I don't remember a thing after that.

* * *

The fight was over now. I didn't see any of it because I passed out from the clone Zabuza kicking me in the stomach. Apparently it was a cool fight and sweet at the end. God damnit; curse me for passing out. I always miss the cool stuff.

The bridge was complete; and we were saying goodbye to everyone. I still couldn't walk so I was on Kakashi sensei's back waving goodbye.

"Thank you so much for your help. I couldn't have finished this bridge without you." Tazuna said.

"Don't worry about it old man. Your welcome." Naruto said doing his cheesy smile.

I rolled my eyes and shook me head. My eyes slowly glanced over to Sasuke. His hands were in his pockets and looking at everyone. Or Tazuna I think. I don't know really. I sighed then rested my head on Kakashi sensei's back.

'_Maybe it was just a thing. And now he will ignore me like before. Maybe all that stuff he said was nothing. Maybe I imagined it all. I probly did. More than likely. But I wish I didn't because I really liked it' _I thought.

"Ok team; let's head home." Kakashi sensei said.

He turned and started walking away. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura followed him. Sasuke was walking next to Kakashi sensei. His eyes looked up at mine then he looked away. And walked ahead. I licked me lips and closed me eyes. I bit down on my bottom lip and closed my eyes tightly. Holding back the tears that were knocking at my eyes. Wanting to escape.

'_Maybe I did dream of this. Because now he wont even look at me. I fall to easily. But he said he liked me. I had my first kiss with him. How could I be so stupid. Falling for Sasuke Uchiha. He doesn't care about anyone. So why did I think that he would care about me. God I'm so stupid.'_ I thought.

A single tear slid down my cheek. That was all that was going to come out. Until I got home and I was home alone. In my room with the door closed and locked. Then I can cry. But what good will that do. I just have to forget and got over it. I'm sure he is over me. I'm sure of it.


	12. Mixed Feelings & Strangers

**A/N here is another chapter. sorry for the lateness if posting it. i just haven't been in a good mood to do anything. so im sorry.**

**disclaimer: kiba will be mine. :looks through binoculars: i know he will. they will K. Masashi's for now.**

* * *

It's been a couple days since my team and I came back from the Land of Waves. Protecting the bridge builder, Tazuna. That was great fun. Yeah right; that had to be the worst mission ever. Well; I take that back. The missions wasn't bad just what _happened _on the mission that was bad. Between me and Sasuke. I had my first kiss with him remember. Yeah, and we haven't talked since then. So I'm really confused right now. And I don't know what to do.

I mean he told me that he really liked me, and that I was different from all the other girls. And I told him that I liked him. And we kissed and I really liked it. And now I'm like screwed. Because today Kakashi sensei wants to meet up with us. He says that he has something to tell us. So now I _have _to face Sasuke. God damnit son of a bitch. Why me?

I was laying in my bed; staring up at the ceiling. It was about nine in the morning. I had to meet up with my team in an hour. So I had sometime to kill. But it wouldn't be long till I get up. Because my stomach was talking to me. Telling me that I am hungry and should go downstairs and get some food. There was no arguing there. I was hungry.

I sighed and threw my covers back. I cold here Iruka downstairs in the kitchen. I was hoping that he made some breakfast. I love it when my brother makes breakfast. It's so good; I could eat all of it. But I have to save some for him.

I got out of my bed. Might as well get dressed. So I did; I threw on some black capris and a green t-shirt. I was going comfy today. So brushed my hair and left it down. Then sighed and walked out of my room and downstairs.

As I made my way to the kitchen. Iruka was standing over the stove cooking. I closed my eyes and smelt the air. I licked my lips. _'Yum; eggs and bacon.' _I thought.

I wondered over by my brother. I stood next to him and looked at the food he was making. Sure enough; I was right. Eggs and bacon. Score! Iruka looked down at me.

"Do you want some Maiya?" he asked.

I looked up at him and smiled. "I thought you were never going to ask." I said walking to get a plate. I came back and he put some food onto my plate. "thanks Iruka."

He smiled. "Your welcome Maiya. I have to get going. Lord Hokage said that he wanted to meet with all the Jounin that have teams. And some Chunnin. So I was one of those Chunnin. But I will be back later." he said.

"Ok; Kakashi sensei said that he wanted to meet with me and my team today. He said that he had something to tell us. So that is where I will be." I said stuffing a piece of bacon into my mouth.

Iruka sighed and shook his head. He then left; I finished eating then cleaned up my plate. I sighed then got ready. I really didn't want to go see my team. I will give you four guesses. Three of them don't count.

* * *

I was walking to go meet my team on the bridge where we normally meet. My hands in my pockets. Staring at the ground; if I don't look at the ground when I walk. I will trip and fall. I did once and it hurt like hell. Can you say klutz. To be honest; I never expect to run into one of my teammates. And have them ask if they wanted to walk with me to the bridge.

"Hey Maiya; want to walk to the bridge together."

Did I just imagine that or did someone actually say that. I stopped walking and looked up. I saw Sasuke walking toward me. With his hands in his pockets. I blinked. _'Is this really happening or am I dreaming?' _I thought.

I pinched myself. "Ow." I said quietly rubbing my arm.

'_Nope; this is real.' _I thought.

"Why did you just pinch yourself?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I thought I was dreaming for a second. Because you _are _talking to me. What a surprise." I said crossing my arms and continuing to walk.

Nope; Sasuke didn't agree with that. He grabbed my arm and swung me around. Now I was face to face with Sasuke. His hands holding both of my arms gently. His onyx eyes looking into my sapphire ones. "What is going on with you?" he asked.

"What! Excuse me? You are the one who kissed me and said that you liked me. And I said I liked you back. And then we haven't talked since that night in the Land of Waves. So I am depressed because I thought you actually liked me but who the hell was I kidding, right. The famous Sasuke Uchiha could never like or even _love _someone. Now I am starting to believe it was all a lie." I said. My arms still crossed; his hands still on my arms.

I didn't mind that. Nope not one bit. I may tell myself that I hate Sasuke Uchiha. But really; I like Sasuke Uchiha. This really sucks.

Sasuke looked at me. He didn't move or nothing. It was starting to creep me out. I wont lie. "Um Sasuke." I said. I let my arms fall to my side.

All of a sudden Sasuke pulled me into a hug. Ok; what happened to the Sasuke I use to know. This one is different and scaring me. "Uh Sasuke; are you feeling alright?" I asked.

He let me go and looked at me. "I still do like you Maiya. I just don't know if it would be wise for us to be together. I don't want you to get in my way of my revenge." Sasuke said.

I blinked. _'What the hell? Tell me that you like and then say that we shouldn't be together because I will get in your way of your revenge. __**FUCK**__! This kid needs to learn how to __**not **__talk to a girl.' _I thought.

I was just about to say something. But something interrupted us. "Come on Temari; we have time to kill. Let's beat up the pipsqueak then we can leave."

We looked at each other. Then jumped into the tree that was next to us. In the dirt path below us. Naruto stood there with Sakura, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi. This kid in black, who looked like a kitty. And had something on his back. Was holding Konohamaru up by his shirt. And there was this girl standing there too. She had a fan on her back. She looked tough, mental note don't mess with her.

Sasuke hopped down behind the fence then came back up. I looked at him. He sat down. With his back against the tree trunk. I sat on the other end of the branch. Sasuke smirked and threw a rock at the kids arm before he punched Konohamaru.

"**AH**!" he said dropping Konohamaru. They all looked over at us. I could see Sakura smiling all stupidly at Sasuke. It made me sick.

"Oh Sasuke." Sakura said waving a hand. Naruto looked mad. I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey punk; who do you think you are." the kitty kid said. He pulled whatever was on his back off.

"You're going to use that?" the girl asked.

"I'm just going to take these punks out and then we can leave." he said.

"Kankuro stop it." someone said.

I jumped when I saw this kid with red hair who was hanging upside down with a gourd on his back. Sasuke looked over at him. The red jumped and landed next to the other two people. "Uh sorry Gaara." the kitty kid said.

"Yeah sorry Gaara." the girl said. They both looked rather scared.

"Let's go." the red head said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the red head and jumped down. "You; what is your name?" Sasuke asked.

I jumped down next to him. But then stepped back. The three stopped, the girl turned around. "Who me?" she asked all bubbly.

'_Oh joy; another fan girl.' _I thought.

"No, the kid with the gourd on his back." Sasuke said.

The kid stopped and turned to face him. "I was wondering the same with you. My name is Gaara of the desert. What is yours?" this so called Gaara character asked.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said.

"Hmph." Gaara said then he turned and walked away with the other two.

Sasuke stood there still glaring at the Gaara person. I sighed and looked over at Naruto and Sakura. "Come; let's go meet up with Kakashi sensei." I said.

"Yeah; you're right." Naruto said walking off.

'_Oh boy.'_ I thought.


	13. Finally

**A/N ok another chapter of this story. i am hoping y'all are enjoying this story. it has more hits then my kiba story. and i like my kiba story more. :shrugs: oh well; i gotta please my readers. well i would like some reviews. to know how you all like it so far. please?**

**disclaimer: i thought that if i dressed up as one of K. Masashi's employes that i could get a hold of kiba easier. TT that back fired by a lot.**

* * *

"What?"

"Are you serious?"

"Are we aloud too?" I asked, staring at my sensei with shock written all over my face.

Kakashi sensei just smiled at us. He was holding out four pieces of paper to us. We all took one; reading over it like a hundred times. Or at least I read over it a hundred times. I could not believe what was going on. Kakashi sensei just entered us in the Chunnin Exams. Or he _recommended _us to do the Chunnin Exams this year. I felt like I was going to fall over and faint.

"Lord Hokage called all Jounin who have a team to a meeting. Then he talked to us about the Chunnin Exams. And I recommended you all. I think you all can handle this. You have to sign the paper and bring it to room 301 in two days. That is where the Exam is being held. I am not pressuring all into doing this. It is your own decision. Good luck." Kakashi sensei said. And with a wave of his hand. He poofed away.

"Holy crap. I have to go tell my mom." Sakura said running off.

Naruto was looking at his paper; grumbling as he walked away. I was left _alone _with Sasuke. I was reading over my paper. About to go on my merry way. Maybe go find my brother and tell him what happened. And _maybe _he can take me out for ramen. Or he will take Naruto out. I don't know, hard to tell with him.

"Crap, should I do this. Or what should I do? Will Iruka say no don't do it because I'm worthless. What to do what to do." I mumbled to myself. I turned on my heel and slowly started to walk away. In my own little panic world. Just worried what Iruka will say.

"I think you should go for it Maiya."

I stopped; lifted my head. _'Did I hear what I just heard?' _I thought.

I slowly turned around. Sasuke was leaning against the railing; his arms crossed and looking at me. I lowered my hands; folding the piece of paper and placing it into my pocket. We looked at each other. "What?" I asked. Not knowing what he said before.

Sasuke sighed and his gaze switched to the ground. "I said; I think you should do the Chunnin Exams. Who cares what Iruka thinks. Do what you want too. You don't have to have the approval of Iruka all the time. Choose for yourself once and awhile." Sasuke said.

His eyes came back to mine. I took in what Sasuke just said to me. And he was right. But I just did not want to admit it. Of course I was mad; he hasn't talked to since the Land Of Waves. Now how many times have I repeated myself now. I don't know; god.

"Sasuke do you like messing with my head or do you like entertaining yourself by telling me that you like me and what not. Because to be honest you are really throwing some curve balls and they are throwing me off. I don't know what to think about you anymore. You got me all confused and what not." I said rubbing my head. Sasuke just looked at me.

'_Wow; can you say the man with few words.' _I thought.

"Ok; if you are not going to anything. I am going to go kill myself now. If you don't mind; I will never see you again." I said turning on my heel and walking away.

"You're such a bad liar Maiya and you know it."

I stopped walking; turning back around to look at the moron again. _'Man why must I like the guy that every girl in Konoha around my age wants to date. What the hell is wrong with me.' _I thought.

"Oh yeah; how am I lair then?" I asked. I knew he was right; and he knew that I knew he was right. Ok; I gotta stop confusing myself. This is only making it worst. AH! I must stop now.

Sasuke shook his head while smirking. His eyes looking at the ground; then shooting up to look at me. I probly; well more than likely had a dumb expression on my face. That was normal you could say; just ask my brother. I narrowed my eyes at the Uchiha. "What are you smirking about?" I asked; crossing my arms. Trying to look tough; I think that back fired.

"Because; you get so confused easily." he said.

I head sagged; hanging low. There goes what I had left of a self esteem. Great; thanks a lot Sasuke Uchiha. _'Could today get any worse?' _I thought.

I felt this hand touch my chin; lifting my head up slowly. My eyes met Sasuke's; he was smiling softly. It wasn't a full blown smile; but a small slight smile. Of course; me being the idiot that I am. Just stared like…well an idiot. My mouth opened slightly. But once Sasuke did that. It felt like everything around us stopped. Like time came to a complete halt. Like there was nothing around us.

The world seemed frozen; me and Sasuke were the only ones. Around us everything seemed to disappear or something. I didn't notice much; because I was busy looking into Sasuke's eyes. Once I started looking into them; I can't stop. I could feel the wind blowing my hair a little; same with Sasuke's. Sakura petals blowing all around us. Is this a dream or is it real?

Sasuke smiled and leaned forward. His mouth by my ear; I felt him nuzzle the side of my head. I closed my eyes and prayed this would not end. "Sasuke." I said softly.

"I was laughing earlier at you; not because you were confused. But because you look cute when you're confused. And how you were trying to act tough; that's what I like about you and more." he whispered into my ear. Man was I in a daze or what.

My eyes were still closed; I could not believe this was happening. I opened my eyes slowly. Sasuke was still nuzzling my neck some. I turned my head slowly to face him. I only met a pair of soft lips. My eyes closed again; so did Sasuke's. of course; now this I did not mind one bit.

My arms slowly made their way around his neck. Stopping to rest on his shoulders. Sasuke's arms went around my waist. He pulled me closer to him; holding me tighter. It felt like Sasuke and I were the only ones here in Konoha. That there was no one around us to bother us. Which there wasn't. But boy I did not want that kiss to end. I wanted it to last forever and forever.

We slowly pulled away; my eyes slowly opened at the same time. So did Sasuke's eyes. We looked at each other; smiling. I wasn't mad at Sasuke anymore. I can't be mad at that boy. My feelings wont let me be mad.

"Maiya?" Sasuke said.

"Yes Sasuke." I said.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

I smiled then smirked. "I thought you said that you didn't have time for a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Well; I changed my mind." he said smirking.

I smiled again; giving him a kiss on the lips again. Then hugging him; I felt his arms hold me tight. I closed my eyes and sighed softly.

"I would love too."


	14. The Chuunin Exams

**A/N i thought i would be nice and give you all two chapters today. YAY!**

**disclaimer: i am working out more plans on how to steal kiba. so they are K. Masashi's for now. :pushes james bond sunglasses up nose:**

* * *

"Oh boy oh boy. Not good; they're going to kill me." I said to myself.

I was running around my room like a mad man. Trying to find some _clean _clothes and my ninja gear and what not. Today was the day of the Chunnin Exams. Boy was I nervous. Hence why I am scrambling around right now. God I'm such a mess when I'm nervous.

I finally found my holster and pouch. I put those on then bolted out my door and down the stairs. I didn't think I could run so fast. When I was downstairs. Iruka was in the kitchen. I ran past him.

"**LATER IRUKA**!" I shouted on my way out.

I ran down the streets to the Academy. That is where it was being held. I thought it was weird but whatever floats their boats I guess. When I got closer to the Academy; I could see my team standing outside waiting for me. I sighed and came to a walk. I stopped in front of them.

"**YOUR LATE**!" Naruto shouted in my face. I felt some spit land on my face.

I wiped that away and looked at him. "Sorry; I get scattered brained when I'm nervous." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Who cares; let's just go." Sasuke said opening the door.

Naruto walked in first followed by Sakura. Then I walked in; but stopped to sneak a kiss from Sasuke. Then we walked down the hall to the third floor. But half way down the second floor hall way. There was a group of people standing outside a door. The number above it read 301. I stopped and stared at it.

'_Now that can't be right. We are only on the second floor.' _I thought to myself.

I shrugged it off; I haven't or should I say that I'm not very good at genjutsu and what not. It's pretty sad. I never notice a lot of things that involve genjutsu. But I happen to notice that we are on the _second _floor and not the _third _floor. Now that I got that figured out. Let's hope my team can do the same.

There was these two boys standing in front of the door with their arms crossed and they were smirking. I just happen to know who those two boys were. Because of my brother. They just _happen _to be Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetso Hagne. They were Chunnin; looks like they are testing you before you even start this stupid Chunnin Exams. Man; this _must _be a hard test. Oh man I'm doomed.

"Why wont you let us pass" some boy in a freaky green jumpsuit and black bowl cut hair said. I wont lie; he was kind of weird looking if you ask me.

"You have to try and get past us." Izumo said; well I only knew it was him. No one else did. I pretty much know all the ninja in this village because of Iruka. Cool sometimes bad the other.

I looked up at them; they looked at me and had a shock looked on their faces. _'So they remember me.' _I thought.

The kid in green tired again but the knocked him back. I had this feeling this was going to take forever. Then Sasuke got up there and was talking with this other kid. He had long brown hair and a kaki shirt and brown black shorts. He looked like he was from the Hyuuga clan. I bet he was.

"What is your name?" the Hyuuga boy asked.

Sasuke smirked. "You know it's impolite to ask someone's name without giving yours first." Sasuke said.

The Hyuuga boy narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. I think he was getting mad.

"Fine; my name is Neji Hyuuga." Neji said.

'_Score; I was right. He was a Hyuuga.'_ I thought.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said.

And after that I sort of tuned out. It was rather boring if you ask me. So then I decided to start walking to the third floor since this was _obviously _not the third floor. I walked down the hall; it was empty. All the smart people were on the third floor already. Jeez; I was stuck with the not so smart team. But who am I the one to talk.

I found the stairs. Walked up them; realizing just how tired I am. But shrugged it off. Wondering if my team was coming soon. Because whatever they were doing back there. Was really boring; talking back an forth with some team. Oh yeah; real fun. No; just no.

I found room 301. Kakashi sensei was standing outside the door. He was leaning against the wall. Looking down; he must of heard me coming. Because he looked up. I think he smiled at me; but I couldn't tell. So I just smiled at him.

"Maiya; where is everyone else?" he asked.

"Oh they're coming, just talking with some other team or person I don't know. But I decided to come to the third floor and not be fooled by the genjutsu Kotetsu set." I said all causal.

"Very good Maiya. I will admit. I was expecting you to catch the genjutsu. Iruka said that Sakura was very good at catching genjutsu's." Kakashi sensei said.

"Well; it wasn't _that_ hard to figure out that we were only on the second floor and not the third. It is just common sense really." I said; feeling rather smart right now. I wont lie.

Kakashi sensei smiled at me for real this time. He lifted his arm and placed his hand on my head. Then ruffled up my hair chuckling slightly to himself. I just smiled. I actually felt really good at that moment. Not as down as I normally feel. I liked this feeling; but I still felt useless.

There was walking and talking behind us. I turned around to see the rest of my team coming. Sasuke looked like he got the shit beat out of him. Which was surprising to me. He must of ran into some trouble back there.

'_What did I all miss?' _I thought.

They stopped before me and Kakashi sensei. My teammates looked at me. "Where did you go?" Naruto asked.

"Well I decided to come to the third floor. Not the _second _floor where you all were trying to get in. you just have to use your common sense. Which you all _must _be lacking apparently." I said; looking at them.

I received glares from Naruto and Sakura. A chuckle/smile from Sasuke. I knew he would give me something like that. I shook my head and turned my attention back to Kakashi sensei who was smiling some himself. He blabbed about something how he was proud of all of us and what not. I just wondered what was behind the door. Then he stepped back; and me and my team walked in. Ooh; so scary.

* * *

When we walked in; _everyone_ I mean it. _Everyone _looked at us. Damn; people got some staring problems. Holy fuck.

"Sasuke! Oh my god I was so worried about you. I didn't think you were going to make it in time." someone said whom I really hate.

I looked to see Ino jumping onto Sasuke's back. He was glaring at her. But she didn't take the hint to get off his back before he kills her.

"Oh man you guys too."

I look to see Shikamaru and Choji walking toward us as well. I smiled at Choji; he smiled back. Choji was like my teddy bear. I love that kid. He is so funny. I give him my food that I don't eat. And he takes it willingly.

"Woo wee. Looks like the rookie ten is back together again." I look again to see Kiba and his team walking toward us as well. Man; who else are we going to see.

Ok; so I didn't really want to stand around and listen to everyone give each other shit. So I carefully and quietly snuck away from them. I walked to a wall and sat down on the ground. Crossed my arms and looked at the ground. I closed my eyes. But then they opened because I felt someone near me.

I looked up to see this Leaf Genin standing in front of me. Looking at the other nine rookies. "Can I help you?" I asked. I got up to look at this man better.

"You all must be first timers; I'm taking." the man said. He looked at me. Then pushed his glasses up.

"Yeah; they're not the must _brightest _bunch of people. But yeah." I said.

"I can help you out by having them stop making such a big scene. As you can tell; you all are getting death glares from everyone in this room." the man said.

Yup; sure enough. We were. "That would be good. I'm Maiya Umino." I said.

"Kabuto Yakushi." Kabuto said.

I smiled. "Nice to meet you." I said.

He smiled back then walked over to the group idiots in front of the door. And one of those idiots happens to be my boyfriend. I really like my idiot.


	15. The Written Test

**A/N man i like totally forgot about this. i mean i forgot that i was posting this story on this site. :sweatdrop: oops. sorry for that. here is a chapter!**

**disclaimer: i thought one way i could get kiba was to challenge K. Masashi to checkers! and if i won i would get kiba. :sighs: i'll give you guesses who won. and one doesnt count.**

* * *

A test; a fucking test. That is the first part of the Chunnin Exams. We have to take a fucking test. I can't believe this right now. I'm still in shock. First; we get hated by everyone in the room as soon as we walk into the door. Second; some guy named Kabuto starts talking to us and telling us all this crap about the Chunnin Exams. And he failed seven times. **SEVEN **times. And third; all of a sudden some guy poofs in the front of the room saying that he is going to be our worst nightmare. And he calls himself Ibiki Morino.

But lucky of me; this test was sort of easy. It was basically common sense. Which Naruto lacked…a lot of. So I was worried about that some. Because Ibiki said if we are caught cheated out whole team fails. And I look around a lot when I take tests. So this was hard to be able to look around. I think I'm going to die pretty soon.

I guess it was _all _bad you could say. I mean; Sasuke _was _sitting in front of me. And there was no front on the front of the desk table things or whatever they are called that we are sitting in right now. So I would put my feet up behind him. He would lean back; his hands rubbing my thighs. But he would only do that for a quick minute. Then he would lean back forward and act like he was working. Which to my guess he probly was.

It sucked finishing early. I had like an hour to spare. And I had no clue what I should do with myself. I could catch up my sleep I guess you know. I have been lacking there. So I guess that's what I will do. Until everyone finishes. But there was one question left that Ibiki said he would give us when there was thirty minutes left. Or something like that. I was half ass listening. I'm so good at doing that you know.

I was a little confused on this test. I mean; Ibiki said that if we get caught cheating we fail. And a lot of people have been failing. So can you use whatever trick to cheat and try not to get caught? I mean; I have nothing special to use. Sasuke had his sharingan and Sakura…well Sakura was just plane smart. Me and Naruto are probly more than likely hopeless. But I get this stuff…sort…for the most part. I'm done; that's all that matters. So now I can get some shut eye.

It was funny; when I fell asleep. I had two guys on either side of me. When I woke up. They were gone. One they must have cheated; two…that's a good question. Apparently I woke up just in time. Because Ibiki was about to go over the tenth question. He was asking people something. I couldn't hear that well because I was sort in the back. It sucked; because wanted to know what he was saying. I think it was something along the line if you don't want to risk not being able to try the Chuunin Exams and um something, something it's ok to leave now. Um; wow can you say I have excellent hearing.

I was getting fed up of not being able to hear. So I poked Sasuke in his butt. He slowly turned his head toward me and mouthed what. Just as I was about to open my mouth to say something. I hear this window breaking in the front. And someone coming flying threw the window with a red blanket thing. I don't know. It was hanging behind the person.

"All right listen up maggots."

My eyes widened and my mouth made an 'o'. _'__**ANKO**__!' _I thought to myself.

"I will be your second proctor for the Chuunin Exams." Anko said.

I was bouncing up and down in my seat. My boyfriend was looking at me like I was on some sort of crack and why I wasn't sharing. I have to say that Anko is one of my most absolutely favorite Special Jounin this village has. Oh my god; she is so cool. Ok so Anko may be a loose cannon at times. But I love this women. I wanted to run down and hug her right there and then. But I stopped myself…some how.

While Anko was talking; I saw her eyes land on me. And a _huge _smile came to her face. "All right maggots. You are all free to go home. Tomorrow meet me at the Forest Of Death." she said.

With hat said people got up to leave. Me on the other hand. Bolted out of my seat and ran as fast as I could to Anko. I had a feeling I was getting some strange looks from people. But that was the least of my worries.

"**ANKO**!" I sort of shouted.

"Maiya!" she said.

I jumped into her arms. Her arms wrapped around me; she spun me into a circle then set me down. "My, my you've gotten big Maiya. I think you're getting taller." Anko said patting my head. I smiled.

I was going to turn around to call my team over so the could meet Anko. But they were already gone. What a bummer. I think they would of liked Anko. Or maybe Naruto would of. He's crazy like her. Beats me.

"I had no idea you were doing the Chuunin Exams this year Maiya." Anko said.

"I didn't know I was until two days ago. Kakashi sensei said that he thought that we were ready and what not. So I guess I'm ready then. But I think I need to work on some more training tonight. I don't feel as strong as I should be right now you know." I said.

Anko nodded. "I know what you mean. the Forest Of Death is pretty dangerous. Best if you get _some _good training in before tomorrow. I will see ya around kiddo. Tell your brother I said hi." Anko said.

"Will do. Bye Anko." I said waving then turning to head for the door.

I was so happy to see Anko. I don't get to see her as much as I use to because she has been getting a lot and lot of missions. Which sucks but hey she likes them. Works out I guess.

I was not expecting any of my team to wait for me. I didn't really expect Sasuke to wait for me. Because he's not that kind of guy you know. But when I walked out the door. Sasuke was leaning against the wall; waiting for me. I smiled and stopped. I looked at him. He looked up and sort of smirked.

"You waited for me." I said walking over to him.

"I did; much to my surprise I did." he said standing up. Shoving his hands into his pockets.

I smiled and gave him a kiss. He kissed back. Then pulled away. I smiled and started walking ahead of him. He walked next to me. Hands still in his pockets. I couldn't help smiling so much right now. I was happy; I haven't been this in oh god I don't know. Forever.

"Um Sasuke." I spitted out.

He looked at me. "Hn?"

"Can you help me train for the rest of the day. I really need to get some serious training in. And I know that you train seriously so I just thought that maybe you could help me that's cool If you don't want to I mean I can go train on own--" Sasuke put a finger over my mouth. I looked up at him.

"Maiya you're rambling again." he said. I gave a weak smile. He removed his finger. "I can help you train. But to pre warn you. It's not going to be easy."

He bent forward and gave me another kiss. But this one lasted longer than the others. Both of us smiling into the kiss. I felt one of his arms starting to go around my waist. I put one of my hands on the back of his head. I pulled him closer to me. Man did I feel like the luckiest girl in the whole wide world right now.

"Ah Maiya so--"

I pulled away from Sasuke so fast I think he almost fell forward. I spun around to see Anko walking toward us. I froze like a frozen popsicle. There is one bad thing about Anko. She is a loud mouth. Man I am going to regret this.

Anko stopped and stood in front of me and Sasuke. I didn't move; like I said I was a popsicle. She was smirking…evilly that is. Sasuke looked stunned that Anko was standing there. "Maiya got herself a boy toy. I am surprised. I knew you would get one. But I didn't think this _one._" she said elbowing Sasuke.

She got eye level with Sasuke and smirked. "You got yourself a good girl. Good choice." she said then slapped him lightly on the cheek and walked away.

"**ANKO! WATCH YOUR MOUTH! IT"S LOUD!**" I yelled after her.

"**OH WELL**!" she yelled back.

Man I felt my cheeks turn bright red. Holy crap; I think I looked like a tomato. I was still standing there dumbfounded to be all honest. Sasuke poked me in the side. My head turned to look at him.

"Shall we go train?" he asked.

"Let's." I said.


	16. Introducing The Forest Of Death

**A/N ok after the second thing seperater thing. is dialoge from the japanese anime. i couldnt find the english one. so i did not write that.**

**disclaimer: K. Masashi made the dialoge not me; and he also owns kiba. :mad:**

* * *

The next morning I wasn't feeling to good. I was feeling sick to my stomach. I was so nervous about the Second Exam. The place that Anko said; where the Second Exam was taking place. I mean good god. I'm terrified right now. I can't even eat my damn breakfast. If I did try to eat something; it would end up coming right back up. The only thing that I could eat or drink was my glass of water. Even that wasn't settling well either.

I was sitting at the kitchen table. Staring down at my cereal. I was swirling it around with my spoon. didn't looks to pleasing. The butterflies in my stomach were flying faster and faster. Come on now; wouldn't you be scared have to death if you were going to take the Second Exam in a place called "The Forest Of Death"? I'm literally freaking out.

I heard my brother coming down the stairs. He had class today; teaching the future Genin. I chuckled to myself. Slightly. Iruka was going to go teach kids how to be ninja's. while I'm about to go risk my life. He's going to attend annoying children; while I'm going to go die. Isn't that just fantastic.

'_Man; I don't feel so good.'_ I thought.

Iruka walked into the kitchen. I heard him sigh then grab a cup of coffee. I sighed as well; grabbing my bowl. I walked over to the sink and poured it out. I set my bowl on the counter by the sink. I felt my brother's eyes cast to me.

"Are you all right Maiya? You didn't even touch your breakfast." Iruka said.

I looked up at my brother. "Yeah I'm fine; just really nervous about the Second Exam." I said.

"Hmm; I see. Well I'm off. Good luck." Iruka said before he walked away.

I rolled my eyes. _'So much for support.' _I thought.

"Maiya; there's someone at the door for you." I heard my brother call.

"What?" I said to myself.

I wasn't expecting anyone to come. One, o just woke up. Two, no one ever did. But I turned and ran toward the front door. When I got there; I saw Sasuke standing there. With his hands in his pockets. I came to a stop. Iruka was gone; thankfully. Even though he was my boyfriend; this really did catch me off guard. "Sasuke; uh what are you doing here so early?" I asked.

"Well; I thought that you would want to get some morning training in before the Second Exam." he said; his eyes scanning me. I was in shorts and a tang top.

"Oh my god; I would love too! Let me get dress quick." I said turning and running upstairs.

I ran into my room, I stopped in front of my dresser. Grabbing some capris that looked like Haku's. then my yellow sleeve-less shit like Tenten. I stripped out of my clothes. I put my bra on; not like I really needed on. I put my shirt on; slipped my capris on. Tying them with the string. I brushed my hair. Deciding to put it up in a pony. I grabbed my headband and ninja gear then ran downstairs.

Sasuke was standing by the door when I came down. He was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. I stopped in front of him. I dropped my ninja gear expect my headband.

"I don't think I ever dressed so fast in my life." I said slipping my feet into my ninja sandals.

"Humph." Sasuke said kneeling down.

He grabbed my holster and wrap. He began to wrap my thigh and put my holster on. I grabbed my pouch and out that on. I wont lie; while Sasuke was finishing wrapping my thigh and putting my holster one. I was frozen; a shiver when down my spine.

He finished then stood up; putting his hands into his pockets. He looked at me; I looked at him. "What was that all about?" I asked.

He cocked his head to one side; looking at me confused. "Why did you put my holster on for me?" I asked. Again.

He shrugged and looked away. "No reason; come on. Let's get going. We don't have time to train anymore. Let's go meet Naruto and Sakura." he said turning and walking out the door.

I smiled and followed him. I closed the door; locking it. I turned then ran offer him. _'This is one weird relationship.'_ I thought.

* * *

"Wha-what is this place?" Naruto asked.

We were all standing in front of this huge forest that had like a mile high chain link fence around it. I was seriously freakin out badly right now. It's not even funny.

"This place is where the Second Exam will take place. The 44th training area. Also known as Forest Of Death." Anko said from the front. She was standing by a huge gate looking thing. I took a big gulp.

"Forest Of Death?" Naruto asked again.

Apparently he didn't get what it meant from the name. I leaned in and whispered to him. "People who go in there die." I didn't get a response back. He was looking to his left.

I looked too and saw this square box that was trying to look like rocks. Not working out so well.

'_Is he trying to be a rock' _Naruto thought. _'and pretending to be one on grass?'_

I could see Naruto looking confused. Almost like he knew who was in that box. So he walked to his right; away from the box. It went after him. So Naruto was running back and forth with the box running after him. I felt completely embarrassed right now. I sort of tired to hide my face. I could see Sasuke shaking his head and mumbling idiot.

All of a sudden comes to a stop. So does the box. Naruto turns to face the box. "Hey Konohamaru, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked pointing his finger at the box.

"I should have expected that from the man I look up too. Good job detecting me." the box said.

I was staring at it like what the fuck is going on. When did boxes start talking. Then the box exploded. Three different smokes came out. Pink, yellow, and blue. I shook my head. _'What the hell is going on? Where's Anko?'_ I thought.

"I think we used to much gun powder." Konohamaru coughed. The other two agreeing.

They looked up at Naruto and blinked. Then jumped up.

"I'm the sexiest konochi in Konoha; check me out. Moegi." the girl with freaky looking hair said.

"I like Algebra. Udon." a kid with a bugger hanging out of his nose said.

"The villages number one ninja; Konohamaru." the kid with the really long blue scarf said.

"The three of us make…The Konohamaru Corps." all three of them said.

Me, Sasuke, and Sakura stared blankly at them. All of us blinking at the same time. "What the hell." I said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Sasuke said.

"What do you three what? I'm about to take the Second Exam for the Chunnin Selection. I don't have time to play with you." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head.

"We didn't come here to play." Konohamaru said.

"Yeah, we came here on a story." Moegi said.

"Yes, yes." Udon said.

"Yes. We were asked to do an exclusive story on the Chunnin Selection Exam for our school news paper." Konohamaru said.

"So we came to ask you some questions please cooperate?" Moegi begged.

"Please." Udon said.

"But…" Naruto said.

"Hey there! What are you doing?" Anko asked; she finally walked over there.

"Konohamaru wants to do an exclusive for his school news paper or something." Naruto said.

"Oh, yes. I forgot that Hokage-sama mentioned something like that." Anko said rubbing the back of her head.

'_That does seem like something Anko would do.'_ I thought.

"You forgot…?" Naruto asked.

"All right. We're going to have a ten minute break. If you are asked questions; just concede and cooperate quietly." Anko said pointing a finger in the air.

"What the…?" Naruto said confused.

"Naruto; I'm counting on you." Konohamaru said giving Naruto the thumbs up.

"Fine, I'll tell you all the things about me!" Naruto said smiling and giving the thumbs up back.

So Naruto and the three little ones all walked over to a tree. Me, Sasuke, and Sakura stayed where we were standing. We all watched them. I had my arms crossed; Sasuke had his hands in his pockets, and Sakura had one hand on her hip.

"How come I have this feeling this is going to not end well." Sakura said.

"He's probly just going to blab on about himself." Sasuke said.

"He's going to talk about how great he is; and bad me and Sasuke are. And how he thinks Sakura is like a gem. And that he is some sort of god or something." I said sighing.

Sasuke and Sakura sighed too. "You're right Maiya. Naruto is going to do that." Sakura said.

"This is Naruto we are talking about." Sasuke said.

'_This is going to be along day.'_ I thought.


	17. Forest Of Death Part 1

**A/N man im being good; another chapter. this dialoge i did not write or think of. the whole Chuunin Exams is the original dialoge. some of it is the japanese one or english one. i will tell you when it ends.**

**disclaimer: K. Masashi thought of the dialoge and characters.**

* * *

So me and my team got our scroll. We got the heaven scroll. And Naruto was carrying it. He decided that he was going to carry it. So we just let him have he moment. But later me and Sakura are going to take it from him and give it to Sasuke. We discussed this on our way to a gate. She agreed with me; for once.

We stopped in front of a gate. There was a person there already. He looked like a Chunnin. The gates were locked with these rusty chains and locks. I looked around; _'Is this going to be not fun. I can feel it already.'_ I thought.

The man turned to unlock the lock. The chain and lock fell to the ground. Then he stepped back. We all stared at the gate like it was going to eat us or something. Then I heard Anko yell 'begin' or something along those lines. The gates flew open; and normal teams would run in and jump away. Start their journey into the forest of death. But not my team. No we walked in all casual. Stopped as we walked in. Naruto yelled something then we jumped away. Finally.

We were jumping around for awhile but then we stopped. We heard a scream. We turned in the direction where we heard the scream. "Was that a person screaming?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I think so." I said.

"Uh; uh. I'm sorry guys I really gotta go." Naruto said running over to a tree that was next to us.

He began to unzip the front of his pants. Sakura and I both flinch with anger. Sakura launched over there punching him in the back of his head. "Oh no you don't bucko. Go behind a bush or something! This is not a kennel!" she shouted.

"All right all right already." Naruto said running away.

Sakura sighed and looked over at Sasuke smiling. Sasuke was looking around; like he sensed something. I sensed it too. Naruto comes running.

"Whoa I had to go. I wrote my whole name."

Sasuke launches from his spot and punches Naruto in the face. He went rolling into a tree. "Sasuke! It wasn't that bad." Sakura said.

"All right where is the real Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"What; what are you talking about. I am Naruto." Naruto said.

"No you're not. Then what happened to the cut on your cheek from earlier. And this guy has his shuriken holster on his left leg. Naruto is right handed." Sasuke said putting his hands into his pockets.

This Naruto smirked. "So you saw right through my disguise. Now tell which one of you has the scroll. Hand it over nicely and I will spare your lives." this Naruto turned into a grass ninja.(I think)

He pulled out a kunai and charged at Sasuke. Sasuke took out a kunai as well and blocked his attack. Me and Sakura jumped back. I pulled out a kunai; ready to see if any of this nins buddies would come. But none did. I watched as Sasuke fought off the nin. He found Naruto tied up. Threw a kunai that cut the rope.

When I finally got over to where everyone was. I saw that the ninja was gone. I jumped down by Sasuke. I put a hand on his shoulder. "You ok?" I asked.

He nodded then walked over to the middle of the opening and sat down. I followed along with the rest of our team. We sat down. Sasuke looked at us all. "We need to come up with a password." Sasuke finally said.

"A password?" Naruto asked.

"So we can tell friend from foe of our team." he said.

"That is smart." I added.

"So what is the password going to be?" Sakura asked.

"The question will be 'When does a ninja strike?'." Sasuke said. We all looked at him. "the answer will be; 'A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lye forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike."

"Got it." Sakura said.

"Yeah me too." I said.

"Uh; can we have something a little easier?" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto; come on. How can you not remember that?" Sakura asked.

"I got it I got. I was expecting a pass_word_ not a pass sentence." Naruto said.

"You're such a loser." Sasuke said.

I chuckled; Sasuke glanced at me and smirked/smile. I felt something hit my cheek. My hand went to my cheek and grabbed whatever hit me. I opened my hand and in my palm was part of a small twig. I looked around. "Where the hell did this come from." I said.

We all got up. And looked where the twig came from. "What the-"

There was a huge gust of wind that came. Well put our arms up in front of our face. It was loud and windy. You had to yell to talk to someone. "Where is this coming from?" I heard Sakura yell.

"I don't know." Sasuke said annoyed.

I felt myself being pushed backwards. _'Oh shit.'_ I thought.

I slowly stretched my hand out toward Sasuke. He saw me and stretched his hand out. I grabbed his hand but then we both went flying backwards. All of us did. Me and Sasuke were thrown into a bush. Rolling then came to a stop. Sasuke took out a kunai; he laid there under the bush. Looking around. I did the same thing.

We heard someone coming from the side of us. We both jump up to see Sakura walking toward us. "Stop; don't come any closer." Sasuke said. I was right beside him. Looking at Sakura. "what is the password?"

"The password is: 'A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lye forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike." Sakura said.

"Ok good." Sasuke said.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Hey guys; hey guys." Naruto said running toward us.

"Stop; what is the password?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah right the password. A ninja waits until the time is right when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lye forgotten un the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike." Naruto said.

I heard Sakura sigh in relief. But I wasn't convinced, the Naruto I know would have not gotten it all word for word. I glance at Sasuke. Seems he noticed too. Because he jumped and kicked this Naruto into a tree.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said." what are you doing. He got it word for word."

"That's the thing. The Naruto I know would have not gotten it word for word." Sasuke said.

"Naruto would have not gotten it word for word. He would ramble and shit." I said.

This Naruto smirked. "I gotta hand it to you. You were smarter than the last one." Sasuke said crossing his arms.

This other Naruto stood up smirking. "If your teammate is really that dim witted. Then why come up with a password he would never remember?" this Naruto turned into a grass ninja.

"It wasn't for Naruto. It was a trap for anyone who might have been listening. And you fell right for it." Sasuke said taking out a kunai. I already had mine out from earlier.

The grass ninja smirked and pulled out a earth scroll. The one _we _needed. We all tensed up. The grass nin noticed. "Ah so this is the scrolled you need to go with your heaven scroll." they said.

They opened their mouth and this snake like tongue came out. She had the scrolled by her mouth; her tongue wrapped around it. Her tongue pulled the scroll into her mouth; she helped push it in. then she swallowed it and looked at us. "By the end of this. One of us will have both scrolls."

"Ah shit." I said under my breath.


	18. Forest Of Death Part 2

**A/N here is another chapter. i dont really have anything to tell you at the moment.**

**disclaimer: :hanging up side down: i tried sneaking onto K. Masashi's property to steal kiba. i went by a tree then the next thing i knew i was upside down.**

* * *

Just when you think that this girl couldn't get any weirder. She does; like swallowing the scroll for example. What a strange ninja.

She was looking at us all. Her left hand under her left eye. Pulling it open; like she was going to peel skin away. All of a sudden I felt my whole body go numb. Like I was paralyzed or something. Looking into her eyes; I felt bad. Horror was taking a hold of me. More like fear was. I was scared. I couldn't move my body. The only thing that I could barely move was my head.

But when I looked into this woman's eyes. I saw Sasuke's and Sakura's death flash before me. Then I saw my death. Then after that I went paralyzed. I don't know what is going on. I looked over to my other teammates. They were on their knees like me. Spread out with their hands down on the ground in front of them. I was breathing hard; almost a panting.

'_This woman is really going to kill us. So this is it. This is how I will die?'_ I thought.

"You saw your death flash before you. And now your bodies are paralyzed. But don't worry; I will make this quick." she said.

She pulled out two kunais' from behind her back. Then brought them up; then she threw them at Sasuke and Sakura. _'Why not me?'_ I wondered. What was she gonna do with me.

"Don't worry about your little friend over there. I have something else for her. Killing all three of you with kunais' right now would be to easy." she said. Turning her attention to me.

I glanced at my teammates one last time. I saw Sasuke stab his right thigh with a kunai. Then grabbed Sakura and jumped away. The lady watched him as he did it. She was amused with a struggle right now. Enjoying watching us suffer right now.

She turned her attention back to me. I looked up at her; I started shaking. I could feel the sweat running down my temple. My teeth chattering together. My fingers digging into the ground. _'Move, move Maiya move. What the fuck move. You're gonna die if you don't move right now. __**MOVE**__!'I I thought._

My mind was telling me to move. But my body was responding. I cant believe Sasuke got himself to move. When I'm over here; not moving. Oh my god I'm going to die.

I watched as this grass ninja got closer. But then she stopped about three feet in front of me. _'Was she hesitating?'_ I don't know. But she disappeared in a gust of wind. I felt the wind blow over my face. It push me down and I got my body back.

I shot up quickly and looked around. _'Gotta find my team. Where the fuck is my team?'_

"_**SASUKE WATCH OUT**__!"_ I heard Sakura yell.

I jumped toward the sound. I landed in a tree and saw that there was this huge snake biting a branch. Sasuke and Sakura flying in the air away from it.

"**GET AWY FROM ME**!" Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke threw four shurikens at the snake. He landed and the snake came crashing into a tree. It was dead. Or so I thought it was. I jumped over by Sasuke quickly. I knelt down by him. I looked at his face; he was traumatized by fear. It has taken over him.

"Sasuke are you ok?" I asked.

He didn't answer me. He was staring at the snake still. I slowly turned my head in the snakes direction. By it's neck. The snake skin was cracking and falling away. Then the woman got out of it. I gasped and clutched Sasuke's hand. His squeezed mine back. This woman was looking at Sasuke; smirking.

"Fine; take this." she said.

Her top half of her body stretched and wrapped around the tree the around the branch me and Sasuke were on. _'Oh shit.'_ But then three kunai and a shuriken was thrown in front of her. She stopped.

"Looks like I came just in time."

I turned to see Naruto standing there with his arms crossed and smiling. "**NARUTO**!" Sakura yelled.

"So you got past the snake Naruto." she said.

"**NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OUT OF HERE! SHE'S WAY MORE SKILLED THEN WE ARE!**" Sasuke yelled.

I looked at him. The fear was in total control of him. This was worrying me.

"Wait." Sasuke said.

We all looked at him. "Take this scroll. Just take it and leave." Sasuke said taking out the scroll.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" I asked.

"Maiya; she is way beyond our level. At this rate; we're all going to get killed." Sasuke said to me.

The grass ninja was looking at me and Sasuke now. Smirking. Oh how I hated her smirk. I just wanted to rip her fucking face off. Sasuke tossed the scrolled to her. It looked like she was going to catch it for a second. But here comes Naruto flying and grabbing it. He landed in front of Sasuke turned and punched him in the face. Sasuke flew off the branch and landed on a different one.

"What the hell are you doing Naruto?" Sasuke asked. He was angry; he wiped some blood away from his mouth.

"This isn't the Sasuke I know. You're a fake Sasuke; right?" Naruto said; he was angry as well.

"What; you idiot. I am the real one." Sasuke said.

"No you're not. The idiot and coward I see in front of me cant be the real Sasuke I knew. I don't know how strong he is but there is no guarantee that she'll let us go even if we hand over the scroll. You're the one who is scared, the one who doesn't understand the situation." Naruto screamed at Sasuke.

"Naruto." the grass ninja said. "you're correct." she liked her lips with the gross long ass tongue of hers. Made me want to puke my guts out. Actually this situation made me want to puke my guts out.

"I just have to kill all of you to take the scroll." she said. Pulling up her left sleeve and there was this weird tattoo almost looking this on her arm. She bit down on her right thumb. Then dragged her thumb down the mark with her blood.

Naruto took out a kunai and charged at her. "Don't mess with us!" he yelled.

"**STOP**! **RUN NARUTO**!" Sasuke yelled.

She smirked again and did some hand signs. "Summoning jutsu." she said.

Wind spun around her. Causing Naruto to fly back the way he came. Branches all around us started snapping in half. I looked for Sasuke. He was over to my right on another branch staring at what was about to happen.

Now all of a sudden the grass ninja was standing on top of the head of another giant snake. And going toward Naruto. "**SASUKE**!" I yelled.

Sasuke looked over at me. "**MAIYA**!" he yelled.

I jumped over by him. He wrapped his arms around me. Holding me close. We watched Naruto.

"**NARUTO**!" Sakura screamed.

The snake wiped out his tongue at Naruto. More like his head; it crashed into a tree. Naruto jumped away. He landed in another tree. Looking at the girl and her big ass snake. She started laughing.

"How cute." she chuckled. "what a cute prey."

Snake whipped his tail up and broke Naruto's branch in half. Sending him down; breaking branches as he went down.

"**NARUTO**!" Sasuke and I yelled.

"**NARUTO**!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto was falling right to the snakes mouth. Then lady told him to eat Naruto for now. Just as Naruto looked like to be lunch. He flipped and punched the snake on it's nose or whatever. Then flew backwards. He jumped back toward the snake and started punching the shit out of it. Not really getting anywhere.

"Naruto's gone berserk." Sakura said. "but why is Naruto so strong?"

The grass ninja opened her palm and blew on it. Making a huge fireball go toward Naruto. Which caught him and sent him going downward. Smashing through branches and landing on one. The grass ninja was looking at him.

"Those eyes…I'm sure of it now." she said.

"Sasuke what is she talking about?" I whispered to him. His arms tightened around me.

"I don't know." he said. "that's Naruto?"

She looked over at Sasuke. "You're next." she said.

Sasuke looked at her. "Sasuke; how will you fight?" she said. The snake turning and coming after him now.

Sasuke pushed me aside. I went on another branch. "**SASUKE**!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto comes out of no where with kunais in each hand. He jabbed them onto the snakes mouth. He was biting the branch. Naruto was looking down.

"Hey…are you hurt…" Naruto said panting. "Scaredy-cat?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke. His eyes were red now.

Sasuke just stared at Naruto. He was still full of fear. I felt fear creeping into me again. I was scared. I wont lie. I was. I didn't know what to do now. I didn't know how to help Sasuke or Naruto. Naruto was doing this on his own. I had to help. But how.

"This coward and idiot isn't the Sasuke I knew." Naruto said.

The grass ninjas tongue came down around Naruto's arms and body and pulled him up. She was holding him up in the air. This was gross. How long her tongue was. Naruto was flaying his arms and legs around yelling at the grass nin.

She brought Naruto in. looking him in the eyes. Then held her right hand out. What looked like purple fireballs on the tips of her fingers were there now. The end of her tongue came down to Naruto's shirt and lifted it up.

"See? Your seal surfaced." she said. "five element seal!" she brought her hand back and jabbed Naruto in the stomach.

"Sasuke! Please help Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke stood there dumbfounded. Naruto's body went limp. _'What the fuck did she do to him?'_ I thought.

She reached into Naruto's pouch and took out the heaven scroll. "Oh shit oh shit." I said under my breath.

She threw Naruto behind her. He was falling and falling fast. "**NARUTO**!" Sakura yelled. She took out a kunai and threw it at Naruto. She pinned him to a tree by his jacket.

'_Nice move Sakura._' I thought.

She turned toward Sasuke. "What is wrong Sasuke?" she asked. "Naruto is different from you. He is dumber and nuisance sometimes but. At least he's not a coward. Right?"

I never seen Sakura like this. Sasuke looked away. Like he was disappointed in himself. Sasuke was shaking; he had his eyes closed. But then he stopped. Opened his eyes and his sharingan appeared.

"Sasuke." Sakura said smiling. I just sat there. Feeling useless again, like always.

The grass ninjas snake disappeared and smoke flew past Sasuke. And when it disappeared his bangs were blown back and looked funny. I kept my laugh in. but looked at his eyes. He was ready to fight; ready to fight to the death.

'_Oh Sasuke.'_


	19. Forest Of Death Part 3

**A/N i would like to thank you for the reviews i gotten. i apperiate it a lot. i like to know that people like my story. :)**

**disclaimer: i thought that maybe if i dressed up as the joker from the dark knight. that K. Masashi would hand kiba over to me. :sighs: but he saw right through me.**

* * *

"I knew it, it's finally happened. The Uchiha blood came to a boil." the grass nin said. "I think I will play with him for a bit. To learn the full extent of his powers."

She got in a fighting stance. This woman was nuts. Messing with Sasuke poor little Uchiha mind. That's just wrong. He is messed up in the head but so is Naruto. Sasuke might be _more _messed in the head then Naruto. It's a close call.

Sasuke whipped out a kunai and put it in his mouth. Then looked at the ninja; then he charged at her. He threw kunais at her while he was in the air. She dodged them like they were nothing. Then he jumped down and started punching and kicking. All I could do was watch him fight this grass ninja alone.

The grass ninja was too fast for Sasuke's sharingan. He stood there looking around as the grass ninja circled around him at the speed of light it seemed. But I was wrong. He could see the ninja. He saw where she was then did his dragon flame jutsu. Then his fireball jutsu. I wont lie; this was cool to watch.

The fire spread around the ninja. Then it turned to dust and she ran at him full charge with the dust. Then tried to punch him but Sasuke jumped away. Sasuke got ready to attack again. She brought her fist down on the branch and sent a gust of wind toward Sasuke. But the little bastard that he is. Jumped away dodging it. He was a bastard and a speedy on at that.

He jumped to a branched then pushed off. Doing a nose dive toward the ninja. She didn't see him until it was too late. He wrapped his arms and legs around her and they went down. He crashed her head into a branch. Which made it crack. She twitched for a second then her arms dropped.

Sasuke jumped off her. And looked at her. Her head moved then she turned into mud. _'What the fuck?'_ I thought.

"Substitution." Sasuke said.

A million kunais came flying at Sasuke. One hit his cheek. But he managed to jump away. But he had wire in his hand. Caught that on a branch and spun around the tree. Like he was swinging on a vine. It looked fun and I wanted to try it. Maybe later.

He landed then looked around. The grass ninja came out of no where and punched Sasuke in the face. And now she was beating the shit out of Sasuke. I clutched the bark near me. Ripping it off the fucking branch. _'I should do something. I should go down there and help. But Sasuke will yell at me to get away. But I don't care. I gotta help.' _I thought. I stood up from my spot.

But the grass ninja gave him one more punch and Sasuke hit the branch. He laid there. "Sasuke!" Sakura said.

The ninja walked toward Sasuke. "What a disappointment you turned out to be your ancestors weep. The Uchiha clan should thank me for killing you. Silly little worm." she said.

All of a sudden something blew up on her back and Sasuke jumped back. Throw shurikens with wire on them past her. _'So it was all just a hoax. Just to get her to come near him. I see what he was trying to do now.'_ I thought.

Sasuke tied her around a tree trunk. Sasuke did his dragon flame jutsu. The fireball went threw her and the tree trunk. I could feel the hear from where I was. "Amazing Sasuke." I said to myself.

Sakura ran over to Sasuke. But I stayed where I was. Actually I slowly made my way over to them. But something didn't feel right. Like the fucking grass ninja wasn't dead yet. But I could be wrong.

"Sasuke you did it." Sakura said. "you ok? don't worry, it's all over."

Wow, I didn't think Sakura could sound like a mom. Wow.

I stopped and saw the grass ninja broke free of the wires. "Uh oh." I said.

Sakura fell to her knees. "No; impossible." Sasuke said. Barely standing as well.

"Such master at the sharingan at such a young age." the girls voice was changing to a mans voice. I jumped down by Sasuke. "you're a true Uchiha after all. Yes; he'll do nicely."

"What the fuck are you talking about you sick fuck?" I practically screamed.

Sasuke was falling to his knees screaming. "You defiantly are his brother." the now man said. "anything your eyes are kneer than Itachi's."

"Who are you? **WHAT DO YOU WANT**?" Sasuke yelled.

He tossed the heaven scroll up and into h is hand. "My name is Orochimaru. But to as I want will have to wait until we meet again. Which wont happen until you finish this test with the best score of all." the scroll was going up in green flames.

"The scroll." Sakura said.

"First you have to defeat the Hidden Sound ninja that serve me." Orochimaru said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sakura said. "if you're finish beat it. If we never meet again it'd be to soon."

"Oh; and I will meet again." he said.

He did one hand sign. Then his necked stretched and was coming toward Sasuke. He bite down on Sasuke's neck. "Sasuke no." Sakura said.

Orochimaru let Sasuke go; his neck going back to his body. I glanced over at Sasuke. I saw this mark appear on his neck. Sasuke grabbed his neck and grunted.

"You? What have you done to Sasuke?" Sakura demanded.

Sasuke fell to his knees. I went down with him. I caught him. "Sasuke." I said.

"I just gave him a little parting gift." Orochimaru said. "very soon Sasuke will seek me out. To desire my power. In the mean time. I enjoyed the demonstration of the powers you already posse."

Orochimaru was sinking into the branch now. I held Sasuke. Sasuke screamed. I felt tears running down my face now. "Sasuke; Sasuke." I cried.

Sasuke went unconscious in my arms. Sakura yelled at Naruto to come help. But Naruto was as out as Sasuke was. Crows fly up. The sun was setting, me and Sakura sat here with tears in our eyes. I was dirty and sweaty. Old sweat and dirty baked on me and Sasuke. Sakura had some. Naruto had more.

"What do we do now?" Sakura cried.

"I don't know; let's find somewhere to rest. Go get Naruto." I said stroking Sasuke's hair.

She nodded and did so. Then I hauled Sasuke on my back and Sakura had Naruto. And we trucked along to find somewhere to rest for the night.


	20. The Preliminary Rounds

**A/N whoa sorry for the long delay. i keep forgetting about this account. gosh im so so sorry. i will post two chapters; ok?**

**disclaimer: :shoved into back of cop car: i got caught. they're K. Masashi's.**

* * *

Oh my goodness, my body aches so bad. My arms hurt, my legs hurt, my whole fucking body hurts. It hurts to move or do anything for that matter. I never pushed myself _this _hard. Thanks to our little episode with those rain ninja or whatever the fuck they were. Forty against five. Not good odds.

My body hurts so bad that I am riding on Naruto's back. Or he offered to carry me back to the tower. I thinks Sasuke would of but he is like sore from that weird ass mark on his neck. So Sakura is helping him walk. I feel bad for him; really I do.

"Well; where we are." Kabuto said coming to a stop.

We were by the tower now. And there was a door that had our letter above it. So my guess is that we enter in through there. "Thanks so much Kabuto." Naruto said.

"No problem. I leave you all here now. My door is over here. Good luck." Kabuto said walking away waving.

Naruto walked up to the door; he pulled it open then walked in. followed by Sakura and Sasuke. We walked into this room. There was a huge poster or something with writing on the wall. In front of us. We all looked around. We didn't know what the hell to do.

"Naruto you can set me down now; thank you." I said smiling.

"Oh uh yeah. Right." Naruto said; I saw a tint of red on his cheeks. I smiled.

He set me down gently then stood up. "You're welcome Maiya." he said grinning.

"I think I can walk now Sakura." Sasuke said pulling his arm away from Sasuke.

"Oh yeah right." Sakura said rubbing the back of her head. I think she was liking being that close to Sasuke.

"So now what do we do?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm." Sakura said walking forward. She was reading the poster thing.

"What does that say?" Naruto asked standing next to Sakura. Sasuke joined too.

I rolled over there. But stayed sitting.

"If qualities of heaven is your desire. A quire of wisdom to take your mind higher. If earthly qualities is what you lack. Train your body and prepare to attack. When heaven and earth opened together, the pair less path will be righteous forever. This _something _is the secret way that guides us from this place today." Sakura read.

"This what, or is that a secret too." Naruto said.

"Anyway, it's about the scrolls. I think we are suppose to open and read the heaven and earth scrolls now." Sakura said.

Naruto pulls out the scrolls from his pouch. Sakura takes one. Then they slowly open the scrolls. I saw confused looks come to their faces. "Wha-what does this mean?" Naruto asked.

"A man, a person." Sakura said.

"Oh no, this is a summoning jutsu. Naruto Sakura quick, get rid of the scrolls." Sasuke said.

Sakura and Naruto both throw the scrolls. They land on top of one another. More smoke was coming from the scrolls. Then a male figure appeared in the smoke.

"What, it's you." Sakura said.

My brother appears before the smoke. His arms crossed; he was looking down. "Hey, long time no see huh?" he said looking up at us.

"Iruka sensei." Sasuke said.

"Looks like you gone through a lot in this test." Iruka said.

"Hey, wait what's the deal with the surprise entrance? Why are you appearing with this summoning?" Naruto asked.

"At the end of the second exam. We Chuunin are suppose to welcome the test takers back. Well, it was just good luck that I got to be the one given the important task of being the messenger for you guys." Iruka said smiling.

_That sounds like a lie if I ever heard one. I bet he _asked _to be our messenger._ I thought rolling my eyes. My brother saw; he narrowed his at me.

"The messenger?" Sasuke asked.

Iruka pulled a pocket watch out of his pocket. "Woo, you made it just in time too. And now. Congratulations, you passed the second exam. To celebrate your passing, I would love to treat you all to some Ichiraku ramen. But uh…"

"**RAMEN! SERIOUSLY THAT'S SO COOL**!" Naruto shouted latching himself to my brother.

"Wait! I'm not done. Let go Naruto!" Iruka said.

"**OH YEAH**! Ramen would be awesome! Especially all the bugs and plants we had to eat the past few days." Naruto shouted squirming in place. He let go of Iruka now.

"Where does he get all this energy." Sasuke said plopping down next to me. I look over and smile. He just grins, his normal grin. My cheeks got hot, like always.

"Uh shut up!" Sakura said.

"Thank you Sakura." I said.

"You're welcome Maiya." she said smiling.

"Alright. I can see you're hyper active as ever, Naruto." Iruka said.

"Humph, now I see. So if we would of looked at the scroll in the middle of the exam. What would you done to us, Iruka sensei?" Sasuke asked.

Iruka sighed. He walked over to a scroll, he picked one up. "As usual Sasuke. You're as sharp as a tact. You've figured out the secret. Part of this exam. How well you could see a difficult mission all the way through the end. Simply put, you knew opening the scroll was the rules against your mission. If you would tried opening one." Iruka started.

"What? What would of happened?" Sakura asked.

"If a scroll was opened. We were ordered to knock out whoever opened it. Some ninja found out the hard way." Iruka said.

"Hn, it's a good thing you didn't open your's, huh Naruto." Sasuke said smirking.

"I owe you one. Thanks a million Kabuto." Naruto said to his self. With his hands together like he was praying or something.

I chuckled. So did Sasuke.

* * *

Iruka finished up explaining what he had to us. Then we made our way to the arena. To be told what the third exam would be all about. Naruto more like carried me there. I was in so much pain it hurt to walk. I don't think I could make it through the third exam. If we can drop out, I so am.

We were all standing in a line. By all the others who passed. I was behind Sakura; whom was my support. She didn't mind, thank god. I could fall over a pass out right now. I so could.

All the sensei's and Lord Hokage were in front of us. I could feel a lecture coming. I sensed it.

"First of all congratulations on finishing the second exam. Alright pay attention. Lord Hokage is going to explain the third exam to you. You better listen carefully maggots." Anko said from her spot. Then she turned and bowed toward Lord Hokage. "Lord Hokage; they're all yours."

The old man took a couple steps forward. He looked at us all. "First, before I tell what the third exam entails. I want to explain something about the test itself. Listen closely now. It's something all of you need to understand. I'm going to tell you the true propose of these exams." Lord Hokage began.

Then he went into this long lecture about something. I didn't really catch all of it. I was trying hard not to fall over and having Sakura come down with me. I was half listening and half not. But finally he finished.

"Very well then, listen closely. I'm going to tell you exactly what you all will be doing on the third exam." Lord Hokage said.

Suddenly a Junín appears in front of Lord Hokage. Now from where I am, I would say that it looked like Hayate. But don't held me to it.

"Lord Hokage, before you do please allow me, Hayate Gekko, point as proctor of this third exam. Speak first."

Damn, I'm good at this guessing game.

"So be it." the old man sort of spat.

Hayate stood up. His back still to us. "It's nice to meet you all. _coughs _there is something I would like all of you _coughs _to do before the third exam." Hayate said; he was facing us now and having a cough attack.

_Oh good god; what do we have to do now?_ I thought.


	21. Never Listen To A Creepy Sannin

**A/N here is the second chapter i promised i would post.**

**disclaimer: im gonna sue K. Masashi! but all he would get would be my computer and dog. and im not giving them up! :hugs puppy:**

* * *

"Uh, we have to have a preliminary exam before the real one." Hayate said.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"A what?" Sakura asked.

"Preliminary! Just what do you mean by that?!" Shikamaru shouted.

"I'm sorry sensei, excuse me. I don't really see the point. What's this preliminary all about? Why cant we move onto the third exam?" Sakura asked.

_You know Sakura sure does ask a lot of dumb and pointless questions. _I thought.

"Uh…well you see the first and second exams might have been to easy. The fact is; we didn't expect so many of you to still be here. According to the rules of the Chuunin Exam, a preliminary round can be held at any stage. In order to reduce the number of candidates." Hayate said.

You could hear everyone gasp a little. "But is that fair?" Sakura blurted out.

"It's just at this stage we have to speed things up a bit. As Lord Hokage said; a lot of important guests will be watching. We can't afford to waste their time. They've come to see only the best. If there are any of you who feel like you are not in top physical condition now is your chance _coughs_ sorry bout that. As I was saying. Any f you who don't feel up to this, now's the time for you to bow out. The preliminaries will be starting immediately." Hayate said.

"Come on! You mean right now!?" I heard Kiba shout. I was going to do that but he beat me too it.

"We just barely survived the last exam. don't we get a break." Ino said.

"Man what a drag." Shikamaru said.

"Oh yeah…uh the winners will be determined by one on one combat sudden death. So like I said if there is anyone who doesn't feel up to it; now's the time to raise your hand." Hayate said looking around.

Everyone looked around to see if anyone was actually gonna drop out. I know I sure was. My body cant take it anymore. I'm about to keel over pretty soon. I never put so much wear and tare on my body.

"Sasuke listen to me. You got to quit. You've been like this ever since you tangled with Orochimaru. And it's getting worse. It's that mark he put on you. Isn't it? You can't deny it." Sakura said.

I was baffled at what Sakura said. I didn't think she was going to say something like that. Or wait no; I kind of knew it would come out of her mouths sooner or later. I think Sasuke was baffled. And didn't expect it either. Sakura was hugging herself; shaking a little.

"Please. Please Sasuke quit now. Before…I don't know what. I'm scared. Come on, you know as well as I do you are in no condition for fighting." Sakura said.

"Shut up Sakura." Sasuke said. He was getting annoyed with her. I could tell.

"You think I'm blind or something." she continued.

"Will you please be quiet." Sasuke said.

"You don't think I don't see the suffering you're going through."

"That's enough Sakura."

"I'm sorry I can't let you do this to yourself. I'm going to tell them about that mark. Then maybe you'll…"

"What the…" Kiba said looking over at Kabuto.

"Ok, you got me. I'm out." Kabuto said raising his hand.

"But Kabuto." Naruto said.

"Uh…_flips through clipboard_ Kabuto Yakushi of the Leaf Village right? Ok, you can go and step back." Hayate said.

"Gotchya." Kabuto said turning and walking away.

"Kabuto hold on a second. You can't quit. I don't get this. What's going on?" Naruto said turning to face Kabuto.

_It's now or never._ I thought.

"I quit too Hayate. I give up." I said raising my hand in the air.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all turn to face me. "Uh Maiya Umino of the Leaf too. Ok; you may as well step back." Hayate said.

"Thanks Hayate." I said turning to leave.

"Maiya what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto my body can't take this anymore. I pushed myself past my limits. I'm not use to pushing myself this much. So my body can't take it. Sorry." I said turning and walking out with Kabuto.

After me and Kabuto were gone. Hayate continued on. Explaining how the preliminaries were going to work. I stood at the entrance to watch. I looked over at this big board. Sasuke's name was on it and someone else's. then people started walking toward me. And going to the upper level. So I snuck up there too. I wanted to see Sasuke fight then go to the infirmary to get fixed up.

I appeared next to Naruto. Who jumped and yelped. "Shut up Naruto. I wanna watch Sasuke's fight. Then I'm leaving." I said leaning forward on the railing.

"Well you didn't have to scare me like that." Naruto said.

"Oh boohoo. Get over it." I said rolling my eyes.

Sasuke's match started. And boy did he look helpless.

* * *

Sasuke's match was over. And he won. I pulled some sweet trick at the last minute and won. It shocked me that's for sure. But his trick was cool. Kakashi sensei took Sasuke away somewhere. I think to treat his injuries. I sighed.

"Well; see ya guys later. And good luck." I said turning to walk away.

"Bye Maiya. Take care of yourself. So you can get well again and get stronger." Naruto called after me. I knew he was waving to me. So I gave a small wave over my shoulder.

I walked down the stairs and out into the hall. I was walking to the infirmary. I had my hands in my pockets; I was looking at the ground. I saw a water fountain out of the corner of my eye. "Oh good; water." I said.

I walked to; got a drink. Then sat down on the bench that was there. _I bet Iruka thinks I'm pathetic now. Dropping out because my body is tired and can't take it. I bet he is embarrassed to have me has his sister now._ I thought.

My eyes were glued to the ground. I would be embarrassed too. I sighed and shook my head. _I will never be anything to him. He will never call me his sister. Never._ I thought.

I closed my eyes. Trying to rest and think. But that was interrupted when I heard sandals scraping along the floor. "Tsk tsk. My my; Maiya." I heard someone say. I knew the voice. I heard it before.

I lifted my head to see Orochimaru walking toward me. He was smirking…or I think he was. My vision was going a bit blurry. I felt like I was going to pass out soon. "What do you want?" I asked. No emotion to it. I was tired to bother.

"Ah Maiya. Thinking about your brother now are we? He is Iruka Umino isn't he? Thinking how he is embarrassed to have you as his sister." Orochimaru said. He knelt down in front of me.

This guys good. "Yeah." I said. I throat getting dry. It more like came out in a raspy tone.

"You feel like everyone thinks you are useless; don't you dear?" he said.

Man he is good. "Yeah."

"You wish you had more strength. More power; don't you?"

_Can he like read my mind or what._ I thought.

"Well…"I started. I looked down at my hands. "yeah."

"You wish people would stop looking down on you. Like they do/did to Naruto."

"Yeah."

His hand came to my chin. He lifted my chin up so I was looking at him. Then he caressed my cheek. "There there Maiya. It's ok. I can help you become powerful. I can help you get strength." he said.

I stared at him. Not knowing whether to believe him or not. But the offer was sounding good. I think he offered it to Sasuke is I am not mistaken. "How?" I asked. "by giving one of them curse marks like you did to Sasuke?"

"You are a smart one Maiya." he said taking his hand back. "but this one is a little more different."

I looked at him; I knew my mouth was hanging open like a retard. I could feel it. "What?" I asked.

He smirked and lifted his right hand. He had it straight. Then it started glowing purple. Like purple charka was running through his hand. "This will only hurt a tad." he said.

"What!?"

But before I could move; he placed his hand below my neck. I felt this sudden sharp pain run through my chest then the rest of my body. "**AHHHHHH**!" I screamed.

He took his hand away; my hands clutched my shirt. I was screaming in pain. Orochimaru stood up and stepped back. I fell forward. I was on my knees. My arms holding me up. I could feel my eyes were as wide as they could get. All I could hear was my screams of pain and help.

"You will come to me too; Maiya Umino." he said.

I looked up and saw him walking away. "**NO, WAIT**!" I screamed.

I clutched my shirt again. I fell over. Rolling around; and screaming in pain. It was unbearable. I couldn't take it. I felt like ripping my chest off. My screams could be heard from everywhere.

"**MAIYA**!" someone screamed.

I cracked my eyes open. I could see Anko, she was kneeling next to me. And Lord Hokage was standing behind her. "Maiya!" she screamed again.

_Anko…_ I thought.

Then my lights went out.


	22. Who Am I

**A/N uh i guess thank you for the very few reviews i got. the last one i got; there is no need to bitch to me about my stories. i have a life you know. and i cant always devote my time to my stories. i started school now; so i am a lot busier then i was in the summer. so you're gonna have to chill and work with me. i am a very slow updater; you should all know this by now. but here is your fucking chapter. shesh.**

**disclaimer: they're K. Masashi's not mine. or at the moment they are his.**

* * *

"How is she doing?"

"I think she will pull through."

"Do you know what happened?"

_Voices? Whose talking?_

"No we don't. she was clutching her shirt and rolling around screaming, like you told us."

"I guess we have to wait till Maiya wakes up."

_I know that voice. That's…_

"Anko." I mumbled.

Anko turned around to face me. "Maiya." she said.

"Where am I?" I asked; moving my head back and forth.

"You're in the hospital kiddo." Anko said.

"What? Why?" I mumbled.

_How the hell did I…oh wait!_ I thought.

"I found you rolling around on the ground screaming. You were clutching your shirt. It was during the preliminary rounds for the third exam." Anko said.

My eyeshot open. I started breathing hard again. My hand went to my chest. I clutched my shirt again. _It's hurting._ I thought.

Anko's eyes wondered to where my hand was. Then she looked at me. "Maiya; why are you clutching your shirt?" she asked.

I liked my bottom lip. _If I lie to her. She will know I'm lying._ I thought.

I sighed. I slowly sat up. "I haven't looked at it myself." I said. I looked over to Anko. She gave me a confused looked.

I slowly pulled down the front of my shirt a little. I heard Anko gasp. I looked down. I saw three marks. All swirling in a circle.

_What the hell. Oh wait; it's that curse mark Orochimaru put on me. Back during the preliminary rounds._ I thought.

I let go of my shirt. I looked at Anko. She looked like she was in deep, deep thought. "Uh Anko." I said.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Maiya; get dressed and come with me." she said standing.

"Uh Lady Anko; Maiya shouldn't be moving around just yet. She just woke up. She has been out for nearly a month." the nurse said.

"What?!" I said looking over at the nurse. "a month?"

"Maiya is fine. She can walk. Hurry up Maiya." Anko said turning and walking out the door.

"Uh nurse lady." I said.

The nurse turned to look at me. "Yes?" she asked.

"Are the Chuunin Exams over with?"

"No dear; the third exam will begin tomorrow." she said before she walked out. Allowing me to get dressed.

"Ah fuck." I said under my breath.

I threw the covers back. I opened the closet that was there. There was nice clean new clothes for me in there. "Anko." I said shaking my head.

It was the same outfit I wore for the Chuunin Exams. But they are new. So I threw those on then ran out the door.

* * *

"Maiya, is there anything else you can remember? Anything at all?" Ibiki asked.

I was sitting in this chair. In something room. Ibiki Morino, Lord Hokage, and Anko.

"I can't remember." I said clutching my hair. Staring down at the table that was before me.

Shit son; I thought Anko was going to take me out for dumplings. But nope. She takes me to Lord Hokage and now I'm being questioned. Like a criminal.

Ibiki stood up and stepped back. He turned to Lord Hokage. "There is nothing else I can get out of her." he said.

"That's good enough Ibiki you can go." Lord Hokage said.

Ibiki bowed then vanished into thin air. I was breathing hard again. My hand rubbing my curse mark. _Why is this hurting so bad? Now I know what Sasuke was going through. I wonder where he is._ I thought.

"Alright Maiya; you are free to go." Lord Hokage said.

I looked up at him. "O-ok. But um…can someone show me the way out?" I asked rubbing the back of my head.

"Come on kiddo. Let's go." Anko said turning and walking away. I ran after her.

We walked down this dark hall together. None of us saying a word. I looked down at the ground. I felt bad; because I couldn't remember anything else.

"I'm sorry Anko." I whispered.

She stopped walking. I stopped too. "Listen Maiya; it's ok. You tried. I couldn't remember anything when I got my curse mark from Orochimaru too." she said.

I looked up at her. "You got one too?" I asked.

She pulled her jacket down a little. Sure enough, on the back of her neck. She had the exact same curse mark that Sasuke has. Freaky.

Anko pulled her jacket back on. "It happened ten years ago." she said walking away.

"Anko." I said.

"Yes Maiya."

"Are you mad at me?"

I heard her smirk. Which made me take a step closer. "No Maiya; I am not mad at you." Anko said. She looked over her shoulder at me. "I can never be mad at you."

Then Anko was gone. And I was left alone; standing in the hall. I sighed; shoving my hands into my pockets. I lowered my head and made my way out of this building.

* * *

I walked alone in the dusty streets of Konoha. Letting my feet carry me to where ever they felt like going. So far; they were heading to the bridge. Where I would meet up with my team. I looked up; I was on the bridge already.

_I feel as though Anko is disappointed at me. I can never do anything right._ I thought.

I walked to the middle of the bridge. Turned; and leaned over the railing. Looking down at the water. Looking at my reflection. _Whoa; man have I grown. All this stress of being a ninja sure has taken a toll on me. Guess it's been awhile since I looked in the mirror._ I thought.

I lifted my head; looking out at the river that ran underneath the bridge. _I feel as though I don't even know who I am anymore._

**

* * *

**

A/N and the cursed seal mark maiya got was the earth cursed seal that kimimaru has.


	23. Third Exam

**A?N ok so i decided to be nice and give you two chapters in one day. hope this will shut you up for a bit.**

**disclaimer: they're K. Masashi's not mine.**

* * *

The day of the last part of the Chuunin Exams. Oh joy. Sasuke hasn't come back either. No sign of him. I was asking Sakura yesterday if she knew where he was. She told me that she doesn't know either. But Kakashi sensei was gone too. Then she asked me why I cared or wanted to know where Sasuke was. I told her because he is my teammate and I want to know where my teammates are. She just scuffed then walked away. I win.

I still asked around yesterday. No one knew where Sasuke was. It made me sad and worried. I miss him. Ok so are relationship is a little off. But I still like him; and miss him. I mean we always have little meetings late, late at night. We were always training. He was helping me get stronger and stronger. Then when we were done. He would lay down on the grass; looking up at the moon. Then I would cuddle in next to him. With his arm around me. We did that every night. Oh how I miss those nights.

On other notes. This curse mark of mine is causing me lots of pain right now. The pain seems to get worse and worse. I can't believe Sasuke can deal with this pain. I barely can. So my life is spinning around and around. Not seeming to go anywhere.

I mean what the hell am I suppose to do. I got this curse mark; Orochimaru said that he could make my powerful. Get more strength. He said he would give me time to think. So now I don't know whether to believe him or not. I just don't know. I'm so, so confused. It's making my head hurt.

I laid there in my bed. Hands behind my head; staring up at the ceiling. Those thoughts and more running through my mind. I felt so lost; I _don't know what to do._ I thought.

This is the life I did _not _want to live. Shit; I didn't think I was going to get a curse mark. Everything I did not want to happen; is happening. Why can't my life just go my way for one minute. I mean come.

Enough of my complaining; I sat up in my bed. Looking around. _I should get dress and meet up with Sakura soon. _I thought.

I threw my covers back; padded across my room to my closet. Grabbed some clothes. Through those on then brushed my hair. Put it up in a nice messy bun. Sighed and left my room. I padded down the stairs. My brother was already gone. So I slipped my sandals on and left.

I wasn't even hungry; I'm too worked up to eat.

* * *

I met Sakura outside of her house. Then we walked to meet Ino. We all walked to the arena together. Sakura and Ino were talking about something. But I wasn't listening; like usual. I had my hands in my pockets and my face toward the ground. Simply lost in my own thoughts.

"Maiya!"

"Huh?" I said looking up and over at them.

"Maiya have you not been listening. We were calling your name." Ino said.

"Oh; you were?" I asked.

"Yes we were. Are you alright? You have been zoning out a lot." Sakura said.

"Oh yeah." I said looking back down.

"Maiya stop being emo and brighten up! We're going to go watch the Chuunin Exams. Now put on your happy face now." Ino said.

I looked at her; blinking a couple times. "Err…no." I said.

Ino's face went long. I smirked; they didn't see. "God Maiya. I give up on you." Ino said crossing her arms.

I smiled and shook my head. "**HA**! Look a smile!" Ino screamed. I rubbed my right ear.

_Whatever floats your boat Ino._ I thought.

* * *

We got to the arena; kind of early. We wanted good seats. Which we did have. They were really good seats. Front row; man they couldn't get any better. I sat in between Ino and Sakura. So they wouldn't break out into a fight during the exams. Because I came to enjoy them.

I was leaning on the railing in front of us with my arms. My head rested on my arms. I looked out at the people standing in the middle of the arena. Ino and Sakura were babbling about something. I chose not to listen to what they talk about. But soon Choji came to join us. He sat by Ino.

"Come on already; when is the first fight gonna start." I said. Getting irritated that they haven't started yet.

"Jeez Maiya calm down. They will start soon." Ino said waving me off. I rolled my eyes.

I saw that everyone was walking out of the arena. And Naruto, Neji and Genma were standing in the middle of the arena now. "Yes! Finally!" I said sitting up.

I could tell Ino and Sakura shook their heads; along with rolling their eyes. Genma gave them the signal to start. Since I don't know Neji that well. I will cheer for Naruto. "**COME ON NARUTO YOU CAN DO IT**!"I screamed.

"Ah Maiya; can you scream any louder?" Ino asked rubbing her ears.

I turn to smirk at him. "Oh I could." I said smiling.

"God Maiya." Sakura said shaking her head.

I shrugged and turned my attention back to the fight.

* * *

"Everyone that was there has fought already. Expect Sasuke and Gaara. Their fight is on hold." I said scratching my head.

"I wonder where Sasuke is." Sakura said.

"If he doesn't come soon. He's gonna be DQ."I said sighing.

"Well the proctor said that he would give Sasuke ten minutes to show up. So I guess we wait ten minutes." Ino said.

"All we can do is wait." I added.

"Yeah." she said.

(Ten Minutes Later)

"Genma's gonna DQ Sasuke. It's been ten minutes." I said.

"Where the hell is he!" Ino said stomping her foot.

I look out at Genma again. All of a sudden there was a huge explosion; and smoke ball by Genma. I sat up. Staring wide at the cloud of smoke. _Please be Sasuke; please be Sasuke. Please._ I thought.

The smoke was clearing; I leaned forward more and more. Little did I know; I was close to falling over. The smoked cleared and Kakashi and Sasuke were standing there with their backs to one another.

"**HALLUJIHA! SWEET MOTHER OF JESUS**!" I shouted jumping up.

"**MAIYA**!"

I fell over the railing but only to be caught by Choji. Who sat me down; then sat down his self. Sakura, Ino, and Choji were looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"You almost fell over the railing." Choji said.

"Oh." I said. Then shrugged and looked back out at Sasuke and Gaara.

But then all of a sudden Naruto and Shikamaru come running toward us. Naruto yelling about something to Kakashi sensei on how he needs to stop this fight or whatever. I was to busy watching the fight. It was intense.

* * *

I will have to admit. Sasuke's fight is getting intense. Or I'm getting way to into it. I go with I'm getting way to into it. Because I always do. Well how can I not get into it. Gaara had his sand ball dome thing over himself. And Sasuke was coming at him with his Chidori. So yeah.

Gaara had sand spikes going after Sasuke as he made he way at the dome thing. But he stuck his arm out. And pierced it; causing Gaara to scream. Or I think he was screaming. I don't know. I'm feeling very light headed at the moment. Like I could falls asleep. I mean I didn't realize how tired I was.

Ah I can sleep. Ino and Sakura can wake me up when it's over. I'm too tired.


	24. So Many Thoughts What To Do

**A/N the next chapter will be the last chapter.**

**disclaimer: K. Masashi is an evil man; he isnt playing nicely.**

_

* * *

_

Oh my what an awesome sleep that was. The best sleep-wait sec! where am I? what about the Chuunin Exams. What's going on?

I thought.

I was laying on something soft. Like a bed; but I didn't know where I was. My hurt; yet I had an awesome sleep. I'm confused, one minute I was watching the Chuunin Exams the next I'm on what appears to be a bed.

_How the hell did I end up on this bed?_ I thought.

"Maiya you can stop pretending you're asleep. I know you're awake."

_Sasuke? _I thought.

I open my eyes and shot up. I looked around. _White walls; big room. One word; hospital._ I thought.

I look to my left to see Sasuke sitting on a stool looking at me funny. "How-"

"It's along story." he said looking at me.

I relaxed a little. "Oh. So what did I all miss? Or what happened?" I asked.

"Well to start. The Third Hokage is dead." Sasuke said looking at me.

I sat up looking at Sasuke. My hands covering my mouth. "How did he die?" I asked.

"Orochimaru killed him." Sasuke said.

_The old man is dead? But.._ I thought.

This couldn't be true; the Third can't be dead. He just can't. I don't believe it.

"His funeral is tomorrow." Sasuke said.

I sat there staring at my blankets. Still in shock. I felt Sasuke pinch my arm lightly. I looked up at him. "Come on get dress; we have a lot to talk about." he said standing up.

He walked out of the room. So that was my cue to get off my ass and get dressed. So I crawled out of bed. Wondered to the closet; pulled out my clean clothes that were there. Changed into those; slipped my sandals. And I was out the door with Sasuke.

* * *

We walked to the bridge where our team meets sometimes. Sasuke had his hands in his pockets; mine were dangling beside me. It was a quiet walk here. Neither of us trying to make small talk. We were both in deep thought. Or at least I knew I was. I don't know about my boyfriend.

We stopped in the middle of the bridge. Sasuke leaned over the railing; I did the same next to him. We both looked down at the river that ran underneath the bridge. A few leaves were floating down river. A slight breeze ruffled our hair around. I rested my head on Sasuke's shoulder. I felt his head rest lightly on mine. I sighed and closed me eyes.

"So what did you want to tell me, Sasuke?" I asked softly; not bothering to open my eyes and look at him. Him being near was good enough for me.

Sasuke didn't say anything; I knew he wouldn't. but I let him talk his time to answer. I learned that if you give the Uchiha some time to think before he talked. He would talk eventually. My hand went to one of his. I laced my fingers with his; I held his hand close.

"Well; can you tell me what all happened during the Chuunin Exams please?" I asked rubbing my nose on his shirt sleeve. My nose was itchy.

"Apparently Orochimaru was trying to destroy Konoha. He killed the Third. But the Third took all of Orochimaru's jutsus away from him; leaving his arms useless and in pain. So they fled. And now here we are rebuilding Konoha. Then Gaara let his bijuu take over him. Genma sensei told me to go after Gaara and his siblings. Cause in the middle of me and Gaara's match they took him away and that's when all hell broke loose." Sasuke said.

I listened carefully as he spoke. I nodded here and there as he told the rest of the story. I soaked up every word he spoke. I was still in shock; I wont lie. It's just hard to believe everything. Even though it is all true.

After he finished telling me everything. Or more like got me caught up on what was all happening in Konoha. We stood there for awhile. Just looking out at the river; letting the wind ruffle our hair. My fingers were rubbing Sasuke's hand. We snuck some kisses here and there. But mostly just stood there. Enjoying each others company; and of course the quietness.

* * *

I don't know how long we were standing there. But it felt like along time. It was probly bout mid-afternoon. Birds were chirping. You could here construction in the background. I let out a sigh. Not realizing how loud it was.

"Something wrong Maiya?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh?" I asked slightly confused.

"You sighed rather loud. Normally that means something is bothering you." he said.

"Oh no, nothing. I didn't mean to sigh that loud." I said looking up at him and giving him a kiss. Then I put my head back on his shoulder.

Actually something was bothering me. But I didn't know whether or not to tell Sasuke or not. It was about the curse mark I got. This earth curse mark or whatever Orochimaru said. I was actually thinking about what he said. Giving me power; I would be really strong. And people would stop looking down at me.

Wow; I'm sounding like Naruto right now. But it is true; I want people to stop looking at me like I'm nothing. I am someone; I have strength. Just not a lot like Sasuke or Naruto have. But enough. And I would like to get stronger. I would love. So then I can show everyone to never doubt me.

Sasuke also got a curse mark. I wonder if he is thinking about what I'm thinking about. Like if he should go with Orochimaru to get power so he can kill his brother. But I don't know. Sasuke could be thinking about anything. Or nothing at all.

"Sasuke! Maiya! I finally found you two!"

We both let go of one another and stepped back to see Sakura running toward us. She had a smile on her face as she came to a stop in front of us. Sakura had a slight pant but it wasn't bad. "Why were you looking for us, Sakura?" I asked.

"Because Kakashi sensei sent me to find you two. He wants us to help out around town. Building things; fixing things; painting things; you know the rest. So he sent me to fetch you two. So come!" Sakura said turning and running away.

I smiled as she ran away; me and Sasuke walking after her. Sakura made me laugh a lot. Even though she is completely annoying as hell. She had her moments where she was tolerable. And actually kind you know. Though it makes me sad; that I might actually leave this town and forget all the friends I made. But I could never forget Sasuke.

But little did I know; that the next that our team got. Would change me and Sasuke's attitude dramatically.


	25. So This Is How It Ends

**A/N YAY! im dont with this story. i hope you all enjoyed it. it was a pain in the ass to write. hope your happy. and NO! i will not be making a squeal. no i wont.**

**disclaimer: K. Masashi is a smart man. :hanging upside down from a tree: he set booby traps everywhere.**

* * *

I sat there on my bed; alone in the darkness of my room. I had my blinds pulled shut so I don't see any sunlight. Shutting myself off from society. Not wanting any part of it. Lately I've been having a bitter attitude. Almost like Sasuke's attitude. I think his is wearing off on me.

We just got back from our mission the other day. Sasuke is in the hospital. Because Aoi and his 'Thunder Stick' or whatever the fuck he called it; hit Sasuke with it. So that would be why Sasuke is in there. I'm going to go see him today sometime soon. I just have to get motivated to get up. But trust me I'm thinking about it.

Back to me being bitter and shit. I don't know; after this mission; seeing as Naruto is improving in his training. Becoming stronger and stronger. Me and Sasuke seem like we aren't moving anywhere. We're still the same as we were like forever ago. Though me and Sasuke every night late at night. Because we want to improve and become stronger and stronger.

I've been thinking a lot about what Orochimaru said to me why back during the Chuunin Exams. How he said he could give me power. Or make me stronger. So nobody would look down on me anymore. It sounds very tempting. Because then maybe he will teach me how to use this cursed seal I got from him. Because I released like a couple times while training with Sasuke. Same with him. It hurts to much to release a lot.

So I don't know; I kind of want to hit Orochimaru up on that offer. But I have no idea where the hell his layer is or whatever. I could get to the Rice Field Country no problem. But finding the Sound Village is a different story. I have no idea where the hell that is. So I am in a pickle at the moment.

I sighed; staring down at the team picture in my lap. I don't know why; but lately I have been staring at this dumb picture. It's starting to drive me crazy now. I don't know why though. Maybe because everyone is to cheery and shit. And I'm not.

Anyways; I could smell my brother cooking something downstairs. What would my brother do if I left the Village. And became a rouge missing ninja. Who fled the village because I was sick of the people here and I want to become stronger. Would he miss me? Would he even care that I was gone and never going to come back? What would he do. That question lingered in my thoughts now. Something else to think about.

I could hear his footsteps coming up the stairs. I listened closely. They stopped in front of my bedroom door. Then I heard a soft knock. "Maiya." my brother said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I have some breakfast downstairs if you are hungry." he said; then walked away.

I heard his footsteps grow faint until I couldn't hear them anymore. I sighed; dropping the picture onto my nightstand then leaving my dark room. I squinted my eyes when I stepped outside my door. It was bright out. My eyes weren't use to this brightness. But I made my ways downstairs. And into the kitchen.

My brother cooked up some breakfast. He was already at the table eating. I grabbed a plate and helped myself. Then I sat down across from my brother. We both ate in silence. Not one of us trying to make a conversation. Me and my brother really haven't been getting along lately. We are driving further and further apart. I don't have a problem with it. And I don't think he does either.

My brother finished eating first. He got up and dropped his plate into the sink. Then turned to look at me. "Well I will be going now. I'll be back later maybe." he said walking out.

I just rolled my eyes. I don't know why he even bothers. It's not like I give a flying fuck anymore. Because I don't know. So I sat there staring down at my food. All of a sudden I wasn't hungry anymore. I got up and chucked my food into the garbage. Then put my plate in the sink too. I sighed and made my way back to my room. To through some clothes on and go see Sasuke. I needed one of his hugs.

* * *

Ok so I got distracted and took like a three hour nap. I didn't realize how tired I was. But after I woke up I got dressed and went to go visit Sasuke. So I was on my way there right now. I had my hands in my brown Capri's pockets. I had my yellow tang top on; my hair I just left down.

There was a warm breeze today; it blow gently on my skin. It sort of made me smile. It felt like Sasuke's touch to me. His touch always made me smile. I love it when he holds me close. It makes me feel like nothing bad is going to happen. He makes my worries wash away. I loved that about him. And surprising enough; we have lasted like I wanna say like four months I think. I'm very surprised. But I fall for him more and more each passing day.

I smiled to myself thinking of how miserable Sasuke must be in his hospital bed. And when I walk through the door and small smile creeps to his lips. Which makes me smile and blush all at once. I looked up to see if I'm getting closer. I am but I see Sakura walking away sadly.

What's with her. I thought.

"Sakura." I said.

She looked up and gave me a kind smile. "Hey Maiya." she said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well Sasuke and Naruto got into a fight on the rooftop of the hospital. Both of them nearly killing each other. I tried stopping them but they wouldn't listen. Then Kakashi sensei came and stopped them. It was so scary." she said tearing up what looks likes again.

"Oh my god really?" I asked stunned.

"Yes; Sasuke ran off and now I can't find him." she said.

"Oh." I said; I really didn't know how to reply to that. "I'll help you look. I will go look somewhere and you go look somewhere."

I heard Sakura sniffle. "Thanks Maiya."

I nodded then walked away. She went in a different direction. I kept walking around. I knew Sasuke would go somewhere away from people. So he could think by himself and shit. So I had some ideas where he might be.

* * *

Yeah man I give myself some kudos. I found my boyfriend in a tree with Kakashi sensei. I think Kakashi sensei is giving Sasuke a talk. So I will wait before I jump down and greet my boyfriend. I was on a rooftop across from them. Watching them.

Come on Kakashi leave. I wanna see Sasuke badly now. I've been craving one of his kisses all day. So hurry and leave! I thought.

Like a dream came true; Kakashi vanished. I smiled and got up. I jumped into the tree; then dropped down right in front of him. I smiled at Sasuke. He looked mad; he looked up at me. "Hey honey; you don't look to happy." I said grabbing his hand. I plopped my butt down right in front of him.

I bent forward and we kissed; then I curled up on him. My head resting in the crook of his neck; sitting between his legs. He wrapped his arms around me; sighing. "I'm not in a good mood right now." he said. I felt his fingers rub my arm. I closed my eyes.

"Sakura told me what happened between you and Naruto." I said playing with his other hand. I felt him rest his head on him.

"Hn." he said.

I sighed; and we pretty much sat like this for the rest of the day. His arms around me tight; made me feel safe.

I don't know how long we were there; but it was getting dark.

* * *

"Well isn't this just a cute picture." we heard someone say in front of us.

We both shot up from our spots. We looked straight ahead on the building across from the tree branch we sat in. there four people standing there. They didn't look much older than us. Probly a year older than us. But boy did they look kind of funny.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke demanded.

"This punk thinks he's tough." the guy over there with the two heads said.

_What strange people we have in this world_. I thought.

(ok I know I'm going to fuck this up; but I couldn't find episode 108 to find out what the they say and shit. So I'm doing what I want to do in the beginning. I have what they all say from episode 109.)

The four weirdoes suddenly disappeared in front of us. I looked around. But all I felt was Sasuke grabbing me around the waist and throwing me higher up in the tree. When I landed on a branch and held on for dear life. I looked down and saw them attacking Sasuke.

_Who the hell are they? And why do they want Sasuke._ I thought.

I watched as Sasuke threw them all by the tree trunk; but there was a cloud of smoke. When that disappeared there were logs just there. I could see that they were back on the building again. Unharmed; unfazed.

"I'm in a bad mood right now. If you want to fight. I wont hold back." I said Sasuke say; glancing at them over his shoulder.

"Don't talk big, weakling." the two headed guy thing said. I will call him thing. He was doing the "come on and get me' with this finger. "well come on. I'll play the 'do re mi fa so la ti do' for you, to break your ribs."

Well this guy seemed rather confident about his strength. Sasuke jumped at them; the guy with the many arms, we'll call him spider, was gonna jump. But thing stopped him. "I'll do it." thing said as he jumped toward Sasuke.

Sasuke got out his wire and wrapped them around thing's foot. Then tied him down to the roof or whatever. It was kind of hard to see from here. From where I was sitting; I think thing smirked.

"Let's hear some sounds. Do!" he said Sasuke went into the air. Some blood traveling out of the corner of his mouth. "Re!"

Was thing really crushing Sasuke's ribs? Uh oh. I thought.

"You're bones have a low tone. Let's hear a higher pitch sound. How bout it?" thing said all cocky and shit.

Spider and big guy went and beat Sasuke up. But then I felt someone standing right behind me. Before I could do anything; they put their hand over my mouth and we were at the building. The girl that was with them had my arms behind my back; with her hand over my mouth.

"Next will be a 'mi fa so' combination." thing said.

Thing jumped in the air by Sasuke. But Sasuke pulled his lion barrage on thing. When Sasuke brought thing down with the blow. Thing came crashing down; there was a cloud of dust around where thing landed. When that cleared; he was standing in front of me and the girl. She pushed me to the ground and over by Sasuke. I feel on my butt.

"Why does Orochimaru want a weakling like him? Kimimaro would have been a better choice. Well as long as you stay in this shitty village you'll be no different from an average person. You wont get any stronger if you continue playing ninja games with your buddies, you'll just rot." thing said looking from Sasuke to me. But I think he was talking more to Sasuke.

"Come with us. That way…Orochimaru will give you powers. It's pointless if we force you to come. You most deicide. Same goes to you Maiya; he sent us to get you as well." the girl said looking at us.

"Orochimaru sure gave us a troublesome job. So what's it gonna be? You comin? Or not?" thing said; throwing Sasuke at the wall. He just rolled his eyes over to me. I blinked.

"Make it clear." spider said.

"I feel like killing this weakling for being so hesitant." thing said.

"Try it." Sasuke said getting mad. I looked over and I saw Sasuke releasing his cursed seal. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Even with that I don't think Sasuke will beat these guys.

"You're…releasing the cursed seal?" thing asked.

Sasuke got up and charged at thing. But thing just knocked Sasuke back like it was nothing. I could see that he had a cursed seal mark too. And he released it as well.

"You're not the only one Orochimaru likes. You shouldn't be using the cursed seal so carelessly. By the way, it seems like you can't control the seal. If you stay in the release state for too long. The seal will eventually consume your body. It seems like you're still in the first stage, so the speed at which is spreads is slow. Once it completely takes over your body. You will loose yourself. Forever." thing said.

I stared at him; blinking several million times. Loose yourself forever. So what, it like eats you? I thought.

"In return for gaining power through the cursed seal. You will be under Orochimaru's control. We have no freedom. In order to gain something, you must throw something away. What is your purpose? Is it to stay in this joyful village and lick each other wounds? And forget everything….about Itachi Uchiha." the girl said.

The girl looked over at me. "Same goes for you too. You must decide if you wanna come or not." she said.

"Don't forget what your purpose is. This village is nothing more then a shackle. You should just break suck worthless hands. That way…you will gain an even greater power. don't forget your purpose!" thing said as they all jumped into the sky and vanishes into leaves.

Me and Sasuke were left alone again. Sasuke looked almost scared. I crawled over to him. I kneeled between his legs. I cupped his face and made him look me in the eyes. "Sasuke are you ok?" I asked.

He nodded; I pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back.

* * *

I was in my room; packing my clothes into my backpack. I looked around my room. Nothing more I want to bring. I have what I need. I slipped my backpack on. Sighed; I walked to my door but stopped. I looked down at the picture of my team. Staring at it; shaking my head I pushed the picture down so I wouldn't have to look at it. Then left my room.

I walked downstairs; I walked past the kitchen but then stopped. My brother was laying on the couch with a magazine on his chest. He was asleep with the TV on. I looked at him. Not caring if he knew I was leaving or not. I rolled my eyes then left my house for good.

I made my decision. And it was to go with these people. Have Orochimaru train me. Make me more stronger. Leave this shitty village behind. I wont get anywhere if I stay in this village. No more ninja games. I want to be something. Mean something to someone. That is why I'm gone.

I walked with my hands in my pockets; looking down at I walked. I was meeting Sasuke by a tree. I see I'm the first one. So I lean against the tree and wait. Soon after Sasuke comes walking. I push off the tree to greet him. We kissed.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded; then we walked off. To go meet up with those people. I didn't even take one last glance. There was no need too. Forget about the past; think about the future.


End file.
